<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White Wedding by Rose_the_Hat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669740">White Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_the_Hat/pseuds/Rose_the_Hat'>Rose_the_Hat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Rust [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Crimes &amp; Criminals, M/M, Organized Crime, one sentence mention of Bottom Jared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_the_Hat/pseuds/Rose_the_Hat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mob Boss Jensen finally marries his Enforcer Jared Padalecki</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October Rust [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Third installment in my October Rust ‘verse. Set five years after the events in <i>The Power Behind The Throne</i> and <i>King Nothing</i>. You need to have read those to understand this as this references events that happened in the previous stories. I wanted to write something more light-hearted and fluffier with these ultra-violent characters. </p><p>Much love as always to JDL71 for being awesome and reading the same shit multiple times to help me keep my timeline straight.  ♥</p><p>Fic title is the Billy Idol song.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-1-</p>
<p><i>“…Little is known about the wedding venue or the mysterious Jared Padalecki that billionaire tech and oil mogul Jensen Ackles is marrying later this—”</i> </p>
<p>“I’m sick of this shit,” Jensen groused and turned off the TV where the local Dallas news was reporting the latest details of his and Jared’s impending wedding. “It’s not that big of a deal.”</p>
<p>“Not a big deal?” Jared replies with a sardonic lilt in his voice. “Dallas’ four time Most Eligible Bachelor, Billionaire tech and oil mogul, philanthropist, all-around-good-guy-and-not-at-all-a-mob-boss finally tying the knot with a “mystery man”.” </p>
<p>“You are such a prick,” Jensen says shaking his head but grinning all the same. “It’s really not a big deal. We’ve been together twenty years.”</p>
<p>“They don’t know that.” Jared points out. “They only know what we’ve let leak out.”</p>
<p>Thanks to Aldis and Lindberg’s talented fingers Jared had an ironclad, albeit mundane and average, back story. Jared Tristan Padalecki was the only child of Gerald and Sharon Padalecki, educated at UTSA majored in business. Jensen’s connections in the press helped keep the real details of their relationship private. All that the major news outlets know is that Jensen is marrying his partner of five years, Jared Padalecki, whom he met at the gala launch of Ackles Alternative Energy; Jared was to head up the newest division of Ackles Enterprises. The best story was one that was rooted in truth, after all. AAE was real, born from Jared’s idea to lease a good piece of land out to a wind farm. Green energy was proving to be a steadily growing and profitable industry. Plus, AAE netted excellent publicity for doing something good for the environment. </p>
<p>Given Jensen and Jared’s true careers they wanted their wedding details to be handled by someone within the Organization. They tapped the Ackles’s long-time housekeeper Samantha Smith to plan their wedding. She was efficient, capable, and knew the importance of keeping things quiet. She had already seen to all the big details, the venue, catering, décor, and theme. Jared wanted everything classic and masculine, designer and tasteful. Jensen was amenable to that. His tastes and Jared’s lined up well in that regard. As far as the big details went things were pretty much set. They had bought out the entire Rosewood Mansion on Turtle Creek resort for their wedding. Their guests would enjoy all the luxury amenities the resort had to offer and Jared and Jensen would jet away to an island in the Caribbean for two weeks of sun, sand, and sex. As far as preparations went there wasn’t a lot left to do. They had a final fitting of their tuxes and to decide on a cake, but other than that everything was sorted. </p>
<p>Jensen’s stomach did a little lurch. He never thought he would get married, even after it became legal for gay couples, he hadn’t given it serious thought. Jared never brought the subject up either, until he did, a year ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Jared was everywhere, around him, on him, and deep inside him, so fucking deep Jensen couldn’t swallow without feeling him in his throat. There was something so intense about his lover tonight. He wasn’t being dominant or demanding in his lovemaking.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Say you’ll marry me,” Jared panted, moving his hips in lazy rolls so his cock rubbed over Jensen’s prostate, tormenting him, keeping him on the edge of coming.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen gasped around a moan. “Wh-ah-what?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared switched it up then, hammering into him with short punishing strokes. “Ohgodohgodohgod!” Jensen chanted, hanging on to Jared’s broad shoulder, nails digging into the firm muscle.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared’s eyes were so black with lust but there was longing and apprehension in them. Jared stopped jackhammering his ass and returned to his slow and deep thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared’s hand grasped Jensen’s throat and squeezed. Jensen’s eyes widened as he struggled to breathe.  Jared’s thrusts stopped, deep he was so fucking deep. He struggled to breathe, but he couldn’t. It had been years since Jensen was able to climax without being touched, but he was almost there. His nerves were on fire, his cock ached, his balls were full and tight. He knew when he finally blew his load it would hurt in the best way. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I have you every way one person can have another. Now, I want you legally. Fucking marry me.”</i>
</p>
<p><i>Jensen struggles to answer. His mouth opens and closes but he has no voice. </i>Yes, yes, yes, I love you and I want to be yours. I always have been.<i> Frantically, he nods his head. Jared’s eyes glitter and a smirk quirks up his soft pink lips. He goes back to pounding Jensen’s ass, pushing in so hard and fast that Jensen is jolted up the bed. His hands tighten around Jensen’s neck. </i></p>
<p>
  <i>Jared comes with a deep guttural growl and Jensen soon follows; black spots popping before his eyes as they roll back into his head. His orgasm seemed to go on and on, edging into painful as his cock erupted and balls emptied</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You with me, baby?” Jared’s lazy voice intrudes on the peace and bliss Jensen was soaking in. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He blinks his eyes, realizing he must have passed out after that excruciating orgasm. His eyes are soft as he gazes down at Jensen, damp hair falling over his forehead, fingertips caressing Jensen’s face with light reverent touches.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hmmm, I think. This heaven?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared flashes a lopsided smile before kissing him, slow and sweet. “You okay?”</i>
</p>
<p><i>“I’m </i>terrific<i>.” He sighs and stretches, ass aching pleasantly, cum trickling out of his used hole, and bones feeling liquefied. Only Jared has ever been able to make him feel this way: wholly used and owned but cherished. </i></p>
<p>
  <i>“You meant it, right?” Jared asks. “You’ll really marry me?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen reaches up and brushes Jared’s hair away from his eyes before grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in for another searing kiss. Jensen breaks the kiss. “You know better than anyone, Jared, I always mean what I say, and say what I mean. I will marry you. I’m yours and you’re mine and it’s past time we make it legal.” </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And besides,” Jared says, bringing Jensen out of his reverie. “Two men getting married is always gonna be a big deal. This is the <i>South</i>, this is <i>Texas</i>. Things may have changed, but down here they ain’t changed all that much.”</p>
<p>Jensen scoffs at the ridiculousness of it, but realizes the truth in it. “Yeah, yeah.”</p>
<p>“If the attention really bothers you we can call it off. I would never want to do anything to bring you undue stress.”</p>
<p>Jensen’s heart, always so mushy when it came to Jared, melts a little more. Though he was trying to appear aloof and blasé as usual, it didn’t quite work. This wedding, their marriage, was important to Jared, probably more important than even Jared knew himself or was willing to admit. </p>
<p>“Jare, I’m a grumpy bastard and only getting grumpier the older I get, but never doubt that I don’t want this marriage as much as you do,” he assures.</p>
<p>Jensen was forty-six, eking ever closer to fifty; there were more lines around his eyes and mouth and more grey than blond in his hair, but he had never felt better. Jared had turned forty-two a few months ago and was still the sexiest most magnetic man Jensen had ever known. He couldn’t imagine ever being with anyone else. He had really been gone for Jared from the moment he had set foot into his office twenty years ago. Despite all the controlled havoc around planning a wedding he had a deep sense of calm and peace. His businesses were thriving, he was soon to be a married man, and in June Colin would be graduating from college. </p>
<p>“Well, if it gets too much all you have to say is ‘Cinnamon’.”</p>
<p>Jensen cocked a brow at the use of his safeword. “Our wedding is not equal to a BDSM scene, Jared.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Jense?” Jared asks.</p>
<p>Jensen can hear the laughter in Jared’s voice. He slowly turns his head and fixes his fiancé with a hard stare. Jensen will give his man all the credit in the world, he is a ruthless son of a bitch, but Jensen also knows Jared is a snarky sarcastic bastard. “What?” He dreads Jared’s answer.</p>
<p>“Are you gonna have to grant favors to anyone who asks them of you on the day of our wedding?”</p>
<p>Jensen sighs heavily and facepalms. Jared had been making <i>Godfather</i> jokes since Jensen had accepted his marriage proposal. It annoyed Jensen to no end, but it gave Jared so much pleasure, that Jensen tolerated it. </p>
<p>“Gonna walk down the aisle to the <i>Godfather Waltz</i>?” Jared’s face lit up. “Wait. Can we do that?”</p>
<p>“I hate you so much, Jared.”</p>
<p>“Want me to send dead fishes to anyone who doesn’t RSVP?”</p>
<p>“Jared, I swear to God, you make one more <i>Godfather</i> joke, I’m calling off the wedding. Now, let’s get through finalizing this guest list. Pete is still coming, right? He’s your best man?”</p>
<p>Jared nods smiling. “Yeah. He hates leaving Brooklyn but will for this. He’s bringing Tara with him. It’ll be good to see the big bastard again.”</p>
<p>Indeed it would. “And Colin is flying in from Cali. He’s supposed to be here the seventeenth. I’ll call him and double check.”</p>
<p>Jensen’s heir apparent and surrogate son was away at college; all the way in fucking California at Stanford, studying Law. Oh, the irony. The boy had come a long way in the last six years under Jensen’s tutelage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>The oak door opens and a blond young man hesitantly pokes his head in. “Mr. Ackles? Sir? Michael Rosenbaum said you wanted to see me?” His tentative voice was respectful and held a hint of awe in it.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> Jensen was, as Jared always called him, the Big Boss Man, and it wasn’t often he dealt with those as low on the totem as young Mr. Ford. During his search for a successor, Jensen had met with many initiates and each one had had that same tone of bewildered awe in their voice that Colin had. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes, Mr. Ford. Please come in.”</i>
</p>
<p><i>The door opens wider and the young man fully enters the office. He’s tall and lanky with a mass of blond hair and disarming blue eyes that radiate curiosity and caution but not fear. His clothes, jeans and a worn Metallica tee, are clean but baggy. </i>Jesus<i>. For a second he has a moment of confused vertigo and almost feels as if he’s looking at a very young Jared. </i></p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen rises and comes around from behind his desk. “Please, sit.” He indicates the chair in front of his desk.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin crosses over to the chair. Not hesitant but not confident either. He takes a seat, resting his right ankle over his left knee. As Jensen watches a change passes over the young man. His face goes carefully blank and eyes impassive. So young and he already has an impressive pokerface but he should have locked it in before he came into the office.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“That was a nice piece of business with the undercover cop.” Jensen had called in a number of young and eager members of his Organization in his search for a new successor, but the thing that drew Jensen’s attention to Colin was three weeks ago the kid had alerted Mad Mike to an undercover Narc officer trying to entrap buyers and dealers alike. Based on the kid’s intel Mad Mike had taken the bastard out, saving the Organization a lot of time and money. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Thank you, sir.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Tell me, Mr. Ford, are you interested in staying with the Organization? Furthering yourself within its ranks? Or is dealing simply a means to an end?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I needed a job that paid good. Not many of those around for kids my age that are legit.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen pondered that. Money. Colin was motivated by money. It was always a motivator but usually if you looked deeper there was something else. “What’s your home situation like that you need a fat income at your age? You’re what? Sixteen?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin’s indifferent façade cracked at the mention of his home life. Just a subtle twitch of his brows and a sneer to his mouth before it was back in place. Just enough for Jensen to know it was a sore spot. “Seventeen, sir, and I gotta take care of myself now that I’m old enough.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Your parents?” Jensen presses gently.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Flash of anger in his eyes and a sharp exhale but nothing else. “My father died when I was six and my mother, well, she likes vodka.” It’s a statement spoken with bald cynicism far beyond Colin’s youth. “I got fucking tired of cleaning up her puke and nursing her through hangovers, so I left.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You have a place to stay? If you would like, the Organization’s attorney Julian Richings could petition the court to have you declared an emancipated minor.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Mr. Rosenbaum found me a place to stay. Emancipated? That means I could really be on my own? Not have to deal with my mother again?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes. To become an emancipated minor you’d need to prove to a court you could support yourself. I could give you a job on paper at my company at a living wage, and, as I said, Mr. Richings would take care of the legalities.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’d appreciate that, Mr. Ackles, but what would I have to do for you?” His tone is speculative but his eyes are dark with distaste. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Nothing and certainly not anything close to what you may be thinking. I don’t take advantage of those weak or in need and I don’t certainly fuck with children, Colin. It is abhorrent to me.” He thinks of his Jared, sixteen and alone and preyed upon by Kurt Fuller. He’d kill him again if he could. His brows draw together as an unpleasant notion occurs to him. “No one in my Organization has made overtures to you have they? At least none you didn’t invite.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No, sir,” Colin answers emphatically. “The guys I’ve met are cool and Mr. Rosenbaum is a nice guy. Cares about us guys working for him, and so do you. Not to kiss your ass or anything.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen can’t help the grin. He likes this kid. He’s honest, observant, and intelligent. “I know when someone is kissing my ass, Colin.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Color rises in the young man’s boyish face and he ducks his head. “Yeah, of course.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Remember this, Colin: those in our business are not nice guys. I am not a nice guy and neither is anyone working for me. We can’t afford to be. We are however capable of doing good and nice things. Don’t confuse the two.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin’s young face is thoughtful for several seconds. “Maybe they aren’t nice, but the guys I’ve seen, and how they are with each other. I like that. More of that.” </i>
</p>
<p><i></i>There it is<i>, Jensen thinks. Colin’s real motivation: friendship, family. Everyone in the Organization wants something, was looking for something. Sometimes it’s the superficial shit, money and power. Jared certainly wanted that when he started, but over time Jensen understood what Jared really longed for was security and a home. The things that had been taken from him when he was a child. His guys: Tommy Blue, Stevie Guitar, Lazy Jase, and Kane had been outsiders all their life for one reason or another and then they became brothers.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“I can offer that.” Jensen reaches into his pocket and pulls out his platinum money clip, a gift from Jared, engraved with the words Big Boss Man, and peels off three one hundred dollar bills. “If you are interested be here Sunday at seven o’clock. I’m having a little get-together with my very close friends. Mr. Rosenbaum will also be there. No pressure. I do ask if you choose to attend, that you please dress formally.” He extends his hand.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin gazes at him with appraising eyes before taking Jensen’s hand and shaking in, accepting the fold of bills in the palm. “I’ll think about it, sir. Thank you.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen honestly hadn’t been sure if Colin would show up, but he had—looking very put together in a deep red suit. The IC seemed to accept him, and, more importantly, Jared accepted him. With a little training he would be the perfect heir.</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen is out on the veranda, basking in the last rays of the dying sun. Though his eyes are not as sensitive to light as they were immediately after his rescue from the dark pit Collins had kept him he still wears dark sunglasses, more out of habit now than actual need. The days are getting shorter and Jensen’s anxiety with the coming dark makes him uneasy. He wants Jared but his man was helping young Mr. Ford move into the main house of the Ackles Compound. Since Jensen had chosen the young man as his new successor he felt it only right he should be in close proximity so Jensen could easily teach Colin all he would need to know. His IC guys were smart enough to realize Jensen had big plans with regard to the young man the moment he sat to Jensen’s left the night of Mad Mike’s dinner and treated him accordingly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He heard Jared’s booming laugh as well as Colin’s, their laughter and voices drifting in through the open bedroom door. </i>
</p>
<p><i>“I’m tellin’ you, Chevy, you are wrong about that,” Jared says emphatically. “</i>Load<i> and </i>Reload<i> are departures sound-wise but totally brilliant albums. I’d even say their best, but you’re young. You’ll appreciate them more when you’re older.”</i></p>
<p><i>“A departure is one thing, but those albums are just not Metallica. At all,” Colin says equally emphatic. “They sound so mainstream it’s almost Pop-ish. And</i> Mama Said<i> is totally a country song.</i>  Country<i>!”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“Agree to disagree, Kid. Now, this whole floor belongs exclusively to Jensen and me. No one is allowed up here without permission, and definitely not into our bedroom. Understand, young blood?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes, sir. Mr. Ackles said he wanted to see me after I got settled though.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I know, that’s why I brought you up here. He’s out on the veranda. Jense? Chevy’s here.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m not deaf, Jared,” Jensen calls. “I heard y’all. Come out here for a moment, please, Mr. Ford.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hey,” Jared greets, voice soft with affection. He bends and kisses Jensen on the mouth. “I’m hungry. I’m gonna go raid the kitchen. You want anything?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m good.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Okay,” Jared gives him another kiss before he departs leaving Jensen alone with his heir. If their display of affection bothered him, Colin gives nothing away. Half of the IC are gay and the others are heteroflexible. If the kid is homophobic he won’t last long. Jensen tends to believe Colin doesn’t give a shit.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> “I trust your new accommodations are satisfactory.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It’s amazing here. I think the room I was staying in before could fit in the closet of my new room.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You’re comfortable? Have everything you need?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do you still go to school or did you drop out?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He gives a noncommittal shrug. “I’d try but I’d miss a lot because I’d stay home to take care of mom with her hangovers and look after the house, until I left.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen had Aldis look into the young man’s background after he first met with him. Colin’s father worked for Dallas Light and Power and had died on the job, electrocuted. Jensen gleaned from what Colin had already told him that his mother dealt with the loss by drinking. Jensen’s heart goes out to the kid, shouldering the responsibility of a household because of a mother too lost in her grief to realize her son needed her. He wants to be angry at Colin’s mother, but he thinks about how he would be if something happened to Jared. He’d be tempted to crawl into a bottle and never come out as well, but he and Jared didn’t have a child depending on them. “Do you want to finish school?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I don’t know. It’s…. I never seemed to fit in. The other kids used to pick on me for being little all the time, or because my clothes weren’t right. Petty shit.” He says the last with a sneer worthy of Jared.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I can arrange for you to go to Chilton Prep. That’s where I went. You can finish out your junior and senior years there. The kids who go there are all very academically driven. I think you’d thrive there.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“What about dealing?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh, you’ll not want for customers there, trust me. Unless you don’t want to deal anymore. I can find work for you somewhere else. It’s not a problem.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Can I work with Jared?” Colin asks eagerly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen gives an indulgent smile. He thought that the two had a bond from their interactions at Rosenbaum’s induction dinner, and, just now, hearing them talk music furthered that. He was glad. Colin and Jensen would be spending a lot of time together, and eventually Jared and Colin would spend time together. Hell, Colin would be spending time with every member of the Inner Circle during his education. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Jared has moved away from the rackets over the years. He does other things for the Organization now. Things you are not ready to know about, let alone participate in.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The young man can’t hide his disappointment. “Everyone works their way up, Colin,” Jensen soothes.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin stiffens his spine, eyes bright and earnest. “I’ll do whatever you say, sir.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen had been correct in his assessment that Colin would thrive at Chilton, though, because of gaps in his public education, Colin had to repeat his junior year. He gets straight A’s in all of his honors classes, joins the Speech club and excels on the debate team. He dates and makes friends, but still keeps himself separate, cleaving his life as Colin Ford, Straight-A-Honor-Student from Colin Ford junior member of the Ackles Organization with precision. He deals on the side, but Jensen assigns him to DJ Qualls bookmaking crew. </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>In his senior year, Colin applies to many colleges, both in state and out, amassing a pile of acceptance letters from them all. He has his pick of any of the top schools in the country and Jensen and Jared are exceedingly proud. Jensen figured he would go to UTD, further following in Jensen’s footsteps, or maybe to UTA. Austin was a quirky lively city that had everything a college student could want but was still close enough to Dallas if Jensen had need of Colin. Jensen was quickly learning that for Colin’s similarities to himself and Jared, Colin was very much his own man.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Jensen?” Colin’s cautious voice from the other side of the bedroom door. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes, Colin. You can come in. Jared and I are not in flagrante delicto.” He was, in fact, lounging in his and Jared’s big new memory foam bed alone, sipping a cup of excellent espresso and munching on biscotti. Jensen was so in love with this mattress; he never wanted to leave. If a man could marry an inanimate object Jensen would marry this fucking mattress.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Thank fuck. Catching you guys once was enough. I’m scarred for life,” Colin said as he entered the master suite. Jared has been a horrible influence on the boy. He used to wear jeans and t-shirts now he goes around in slacks, dress shirts, blazers, sport coats and Italian leather wingtips, all very stylish and fashionable, but somehow seemed wrong on a nineteen year old. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It was a beautiful natural act, Colin,” Jensen smirks at the kid’s squinched face of disgust. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Where is Jared?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It’s poker night for the IC.” It used to be Jensen and Peter’s “Book Club” as the IC called it. He and Peter still stayed in touch and talked books, and other topics, but through letters and the occasional phone call. Jensen, like Jared wished Pete would switch to email. And he like Jared missed the big man but was happy that Pete seemed to have found some peace. He had found a job he loved and even had a woman in his life. His mother had succumbed to her cancer despite all the excellent doctors Jensen put him in touch with but he had eased the worst of her suffering. “Want me to get Jare?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No, I guess not. I just wanted to…. Well.” He crosses the room in determined strides and thrusts a letter in front of Jensen.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen reaches into the pocket of his robe for his glasses and perches them on his nose before taking the paper from Colin.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Dear Mr. Ford. On behalf of Stanford University, I would like to welcome you….” Jensen fades off. He had already been accepted at UTD and UTA, Yale, Dartmouth, and Brown. He looks up at the young man and gives him a smile. “Another one for the pile.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I applied to Berkley and UCLA, too, but this is the school I really want to go to. It was kinda a pipe dream when I was still living with mom at home. I knew I could never afford to go, or even manage to get in but now….” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Now, you have and you have the means.” Jensen states.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“But I’m a Made Man in the Organization now.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen sighs. Yes, Jared has been a big influence; it makes his heart do a silly little patter. “You’ve been hanging around Jared too long, Colin. This is not La Cosa Nostra. I don’t have Made Men.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin does that thing that Jared does where he tosses his hair from his eyes and rolls them. “Same difference,” he says dismissively; even fucking sounding like Jared. He blows out a breath before continuing. “I know why you picked me to move in here, why you spend so much time teaching me. You want me to be your successor.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen cups his chin in his thumb and forefinger and regards the young man before him. “You are.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I can’t go?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>In the two years Colin has been around he has learned how to keep his control and shut off his emotions, but Jensen can tell how much going to Stanford means to Colin, hears the longing in his voice and sees the pleading in those eyes he can’t quite hide. Jensen loves this kid and there isn’t much he wouldn’t do for him, but the idea of having him so far from home, scares him. Colin is his future. He knows Colin is more grounded and responsible than most kids his age. If he was all the way in California he wouldn’t be around to continue to work and learn the rackets and he had so much more to learn. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m not your father, Colin. You’re over eighteen. You don’t have to ask permission or answer to anyone.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin holds his gaze and an awareness passes between them. No, he is not Colin’s father, but he is as close to one as Colin has. He looks to him for guidance and approval. Jared is more a brother/partner in crime.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We both know that’s not true, sir.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>For the last few months Colin has been less formal with Jensen, addressing him by his name instead of sir or Mr. Ackles. The fact that he has switched back to the more formal address feels a bit like a rebuke.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It is. Didn’t I just say this isn’t La Cosa Nostra? The men in my Organization take no vows, make no promises. All I ask for is loyalty.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yet you send Jared to execute—”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Those who betray me,” Jensen cuts across him, putting a little Big Boss Man in his voice. “You going to college would not be a betrayal.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin’s posture, which had been stiff as if readying for a fight, relaxes. “I can go to Stanford?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen gazes at the boy—young man, so obviously eager to go, yearning for it, but struggling to contain it. Jensen runs through worse case scenarios. Colin being killed, Colin snitching, Colin wanting to go legit. They would all mean the last two years of teaching and mentoring him would be for naught and he would have to find another heir. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>There were others he remunerated on before deciding on Colin. He thought of Matt Cohen and Brock Kelly;  both had experience but they were doing exceedingly well in their positions running the guns. Jensen did not want to disrupt that operation and neither Brock nor Matt would be as moldable as Colin. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“With a few provisos. You come home for every break and keep working the rackets. You do not go shooting your mouth off about the Organization,” He doubted the kid would, if his behavior in high school was anything to go by, but away from home, away from his and Jared’s influence, that could change.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Jensen? If I go would I be forfeiting my place as your heir? I don’t want that. I’d choose you and the Organization over anything, anyone.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Emotion wells up inside Jensen and he has to swallow hard. He is so proud of Colin, proud the lessons in loyalty and honor he and Jared have taught him over the last two years he has taken them so much to heart. “No,” he says softly. “You are my chosen heir.” Jensen hardens his voice, pins the young man with a cold gaze. “But remember, your first duty is to me and the Organization. If I tell you to come home because you are needed you get your ass back here ASAP, no balking and no excuses.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guest list and seating arrangement done,” Jared says, gathering up the papers they had been sorting through, before slapping them down on the night table. “You know, if I had realized how much shit was involved in a wedding I woulda just taken you to Vegas.”</p>
<p>Jensen fixes Jared with a deadpan stare. “No, you would <i>never</i>. You hate Vegas and think it’s tacky.”</p>
<p>“Touché, but it’d still be cool to walk the same streets Meyer Lansky and Bugsy Siegel once walked. The fucking founding godfathers of Vegas.” Jared’s eyes glowed with the zeal they always held when talking about his mobster idols. </p>
<p>Jensen sighs and stifles a yawn. He takes off his glasses and sets them on his night table. “Tomorrow we gotta go to Sheppard’s and do the final fitting of our tuxes.”</p>
<p>Jared moves closer, breath hot on Jensen’s neck where he sucks bruising kisses. “Don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself, you surrounded by all kinds of luxurious fabrics and designer suits. I might come in my pants and I haven’t done that in a very long time.” </p>
<p>He rubs Jensen’s chest, teases a nipple. Jensen gasps and arches, cock perking up. After twenty years together they should be tired of each other, right? Or at least the flames of passion banked, but, no they were still as hot for each other as ever; their lovemaking still sizzlingly kinky and never mundane. Jared lowered his head and his teeth and tongue took the place of his fingers on Jensen’s nipple.</p>
<p>“Gotta get in all the fucking we can before your mother arrives.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, Jared, do not mention my mother during foreplay.” Donna would be arriving in two days and Jensen was nervous about it. She did not like that Jensen had taken over the Organization from his father. Their relationship was cordial, if strained. When they talked it was usually about mundane things. Jensen knew, on some level, that Jared missed having a parental figure in his life. Jensen would gladly share his mother with Jared, but Jensen hoped like hell Donna wouldn’t end up disappointing him. </p>
<p>Jared raises his head, bites his lip. “She’ll like me, right?”</p>
<p>Jensen reaches out a hand and laces his fingers through Jared’s hair, he still keeps it long but now there are threads of grey appearing at his temples. “She already does. Now, fuck me, <i>Sir</i>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-2-</p>
<p>There is no place on earth, save for Jensen’s delectable ass, that Jared loves to be in more than a tailor’s shop, and Sheppard’s is the finest. The owner and proprietor, Mark Sheppard, was based in London, having a shop along the prestigious Savile Row. He didn’t normally do tailoring personally at any of his US locations, but when he heard it was Jensen Ackles requesting him he was all too happy to accommodate. The ambiance, the fabrics, the variety of suits, even the process of being fitted was somehow relaxing. </p>
<p>“Mr. Ackles and Mr. Padalecki, how splendid to see you both again,” Mark Sheppard, a plump man with a receding hairline, greeted them as they entered the shop. His voice was unctuous and his manner smarmy but he was a fucking amazing tailor “Might I offer you some refreshment? Tea? Or perhaps coffee? A biscuit or two—or cookies as you Americans call them?”</p>
<p>“Coffee would be great, thank you,” Jensen said.</p>
<p>Jared strolled over to look at the waistcoats. He was getting a little thicker in the middle; his waist was thirty inches now instead of twenty-eight. He patted his midsection and decided to forego the delicious cookies Sheppard served.</p>
<p>“The happy day is approaching soon, I believe,” Sheppard said as he brought out their tuxes. “My notes say all that is left is a final fitting to make sure there are no last minute changes in cut or size.” </p>
<p>“Six days,” Jensen said, stepping onto the stool while Sheppard and his apprentice fluttered around Jensen, measuring and pinning and marking. “And that is correct.”</p>
<p>“On behalf of myself, and my employees, I wish you both a lifetime of health and happiness.”</p>
<p>Jared sat in one of the plush club chairs, right ankle resting over his left knee and sipped the superb coffee, not quite as good as the coffee Jensen had on hand at home but very very close, and waited his turn.  </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later it was Jared’s turn to stand on the stool to be measured and pinned, Jensen was in the fitting room trying on his tux for the final time before their wedding. Wedding. It still seemed like something out of a dream that in less than a week he and Jensen would be married, legally joined together after twenty years together. Jensen would be his and everyone in the fucking world would know. He was so goddamn lucky. Jensen was an amazing man; powerful, loyal, and sexy as sin. He embodied the sophistication and masculine elegance of the mobsters Jared had always looked up to and strove to emulate. He wasn’t sure he really measured up but he tried his damnedest to be worthy of Jensen.</p>
<p>Hell, he and Jensen even had a surrogate son in Colin. Since the kid and the wedding were on his mind he’d better call the kid and make sure he had the date and arrival time for his flight. Jared pulled his phone out, brought up Colin’s contact info and dialed him. It rang once before switching over to voicemail. Jared’s brows drew together. It was unusual for Colin not to answer if either he or Jensen called. The kid was probably in class or chasing tail or whatever college kids got up to. Hell, maybe he was even hustling those Stanford stuffed shirts at pool. God knew the kid could play. Jared himself had taught him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>“Kid,” Jared’s voice cracks like lightning. Colin jumps and turns around, his face immediately flushing.</i>
</p>
<p>
<i>“Yes, sir.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I know I told you explicitly that this is mine and Jensen’s personal living space and no one is allowed up here without our permission. I don’t think Jensen has given you permission to be up here and I know I haven’t. What the fuck are you doing up here?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin swallows convulsively. “I’m sorry, sir. I heard some of the other IC guys talking about the billiards room and I was just curious is all.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared stalks closer, using his height to intimidate, but somehow the kid doesn’t seem to be, chastened, yes, but not intimidated. Good. Or if he is he isn’t showing it. Jared knows how to let the monster in him show and he’s doing so now, usually those that see it don’t live to tell about it. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Nothing wrong with being curious, Chevy, but you show respect to Jensen and I and ask our permission to come up here in the future. Understand?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin nods gravely. “Yes, sir.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Respect and loyalty are the tenets the Organization is built on and they mean everything to the Big Boss Man. You give us those two things and anything in the world can be yours.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I never meant any disrespect. It’s kinda surreal that I live here now and that Mr. Ackles is gonna pay for me to go to that fancy prep school.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Jensen sees a lot of potential in you, Chevy.” Jared softens his tone and puts the monster away. “And so do I.” Twin spots of color rise in the boy’s cheeks and he ducks his head, reminding Jared of Jensen for a moment. “For the record, it’s okay for you to use the billiards room. The IC and I play poker a couple of times a month. Sit in with us if you think you can handle it.” He winks and turns to go.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Sir.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared turns, brow lifted in askance.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I heard Kane once say that you used to hustle pool.” The kid’s eyes drift over to the pool table, a little longingly.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared’s own eyes move over to the table. He thinks of all the times he and Jensen have fucked on it. God, Jensen’s pale skin against the green felt, the way it makes the green in his eyes so, so dark and deep, like a rainforest at dusk. Shit. He’s gotta get off that train of thought. Can’t be poppin’ wood around a kid. “I did; when I was a little younger than you.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do…. Would…. Can you teach me to play?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Jesus Christ, Little Jay, you’re not fleecing Chevy, are you?” Kane says sauntering into the Billiards room two weeks later. It was the IC’s usual poker night, but Jared and Colin were getting in some more practice on the pool table. “Talk about pickin’ low-hanging fruit.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No. He’s teaching me,” Colin chirps. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck yeah he was teaching him and the kid was a goddamn genius at the game. He had come a long way in just two weeks. He wasn’t as skilled as Jared, who admittedly was a little rusty when they started, but it all came back. Chevy could hardly be called “novice” anymore either; he seemed to have a real grasp of the angles and geometry that were key to mastering the game. Jensen himself was very good at pool and Jared thought the kid on par with Jensen’s skill level.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh, fuck me. I’m never playing pool with either of you shits.” Kane strolls over to the wet bar. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“He learned the hard way,” Jared informed. “I took him for ten thousand dollars in five minutes. Didn’t believe I was as good as I said I was.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“First and last time. Never again.” He pops the cap on an MGD and takes a pull. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin grins and winks at Jared. “I’m a pretty poor student, I’m afraid.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared gives a subtle understanding nod to the kid. “Nah, Kid. You’re smart. You just need a lot of practice before you’re a real challenge to someone. Even a shitty player like you, Kane.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh no. Uh-uh. Not gonna fall for that, Little Jay.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Pussy,” Jared taunts. “You afraid you can’t beat a seventeen year old kid who has only been playing two weeks?” </i>
</p>
<p><i>“A seventeen year old who has been under </i>your<i> tutelage, you fuckin’ grifter.” Kane takes his beer and strides over to the poker table. </i></p>
<p>
  <i>“Howdy, young blood and old blood,” Lazy Jase greets as he enters. “We shootin’ pool tonight instead of poker?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hell fuckin’ no,” Kane says opening a deck of cards. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared and Colin’s gazes connect. They are on a wavelength here. They are both gonna fleece Kane. A little uptick of Colin’s brow is the only expression that mars his innocent angelic naive mask. His eyes though. His eyes are glassy chips of ice. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Because Kane’s a chicken shit and is afraid he can’t beat a kid who barely learned how to hold the cue.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah?” Jase says, brows raised in amusement “You scared of Chevy?” He’s behind the wet bar opening bags of snacks and pouring them into walnut bowls. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Fuck you, too, Jase.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Who’s fucking who?” Mike asks as he and Tommy walk into the billiards room. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Well, you two are fuckin’,” Stevie Guitar says as he comes in. “Jared and Jensen are fuckin’. That’s all I know.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“And that ain’t much,” Kane says shuffling the cards.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Kane was so traumatized by Little Jay beating him at pool all those years ago he won’t even play a game with Chevy,” Jase says. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Kane’s fists clench on the leather tabletop and he exhales sharply. “I was not traumatized. And that bastard has been teaching him, fuck you very much.” </i>
</p>
<p><i>Colin shrugs a shoulder. “Jay is </i>trying<i> to teach me. I’m not a very good student.”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“Ah, Kid, you are, too. You just don’t have enough patience.” Jared takes a cue and with his back to the IC, winks at Colin. He racks the balls and positions the cue ball. “You break and remember what I said.”</i>
</p>
<p><i>Colin fumbles with the cue stick before flashing an eager grin. He bends over the table, fidgets, shrugs his shoulders, changes the grip on the cue stick a few times before he lines up and goes for the break and scratches. The cue ball sails into the left pocket. He huffs angrily and slams his stick down onto the felt, acting every bit the immature kid he is </i>not<i>. “Jay, man, you tried. I’m just no good at this game.”</i></p>
<p><i>Jared’s eyes lock with Colin’s and he shakes his head a fraction of an inch. </i>Scale it back a bit, Kid.<i> Jared plucks the cue ball from the pocket and places it back on the table. “What did I say? Patience. You can’t expect to become a shark in a couple weeks, Chevy.”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“Honestly, Kane? You’re afraid to play a game with a kid who can’t even break?” Stevie says bringing the snack bowls over to the poker table while Jase opens beers for everyone.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I am not afraid,” Kane snaps.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared and Colin’s eyes connect once again. Kane is on the hook. They gotta reel him in. Jared almost forgot how much fun it could be to hustle someone.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared’s brow twitches. “Try again and hold the cue the other way. See if that makes a difference.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin gives a petulant sigh and takes up the cue again. He shifts his stance and shoulders, changes his grip and lines up. Jared wonders if he’s the only one that can see how contrived it is. Or maybe because he himself used to hustle and knows all the tricks to lure in a mark is why he can see it. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin breaks and the balls go all over. Colin drops his cue as he cheers. “Yes!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared plucks the 8 ball from the pocket and holds it up. Colin’s shoulders slump. “Oh.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The IC all guffaw and cat call. </i>
</p>
<p><i>“That? You’re afraid you can’t beat </i>that<i>!” Mike howls. Tommy is chuckling in a more subdued fashion, arm slung across Mike’s heaving shoulders.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“I. Am not. Afraid,” Kane states. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Prove it then. Play the kid. Beat him. Then we can play poker and gossip like we always do,” Tommy says.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared and Colin say nothing, to encourage now would only give the game away. All eyes swing to Kane. He tosses the deck of cards down with a loud slap and stands. “Fine. One game.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The sharks immediately start to circle. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Thousand bucks,” Mike says. “On Kane.” He pulls out his wallet. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hey, no one said anything about betting,” Kane says hesitating, cautious, like an animal scenting danger.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared and Colin, still on the same wavelength, lock eyes again. “Yeah, I don’t wanna be responsible for costing anyone money,” Colin says. It’s very well done, Jared thinks. Just the right amount of hesitation and anxiety. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You assume anyone is actually gonna bet on you, Chevy?” Stevie says. “I doubt even your teacher would.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared shrugs. “I’ll cover y’alls bets,” Jared says feigning exasperation. “Just beat the kid so I can get back to Jensen.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That seems to ease Kane and he struts over to the rack of pool cues and selects one. “See? Even Jared knows you’re gonna lose.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin bows his head. “I never said I would win,” he says sounding a little distressed, sending Jared a pleading look. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Take your medicine, Chevy,” Mike says. “Bets here. I got a grand on Kane.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The others all pull out their wallets and slap wads of bills into Mike’s hand, stating their wagers.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Gonna cost you eight grand, Little Jay,” Kane says. “Finally gonna get a little of mine back by beating your Mini-Me.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Whatever. Just break.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s a close game, Jared will give Kane that. Overconfidence takes over and Kane misses a tricky shot, allowing Colin his chance at the table. The kid goes to work, no reticence or awkwardness as he takes his stance and sinks every shot. Kane watches with dawning horror realizing that he has been suckered again.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jared regards himself in the three-angled mirror with a critical eye, from the black trousers, up to the coat that hugs his broad shoulders, and the black damask patterned waistcoat. All of it exquisitely tailored and the material buttery soft. Somehow it seems wrong but he can’t figure out why. He pokes his head out of the fitting room. Jensen is seated in the suede club chair sipping coffee and perusing the Wall Street Journal. “Jense?” He calls. “Babe, come in here a sec.” </p>
<p>“Something wrong?” Jensen asks, slipping into the fitting room, closing the partitioned door behind him. He had changed out of his tux and back in his Hugo Boss slacks and button up shirt. </p>
<p>“Think this looks okay?”</p>
<p>Jensen’s eyes move over Jared and he feels it like a caress. Really, Jared should have more control over himself now that he is on the other side of forty but when it comes to Jensen he just <i>can’t</i>. His man is delicious and irresistible and everything he does is effortlessly sexy. “Very dashing,” Jensen confirms with a decisive nod of his head.</p>
<p>Jensen’s right of course but Jared turns back to his reflection in the mirrors. Yes, he does look very handsome but somehow it doesn’t fit. It’s excellent tailoring and fabric; very elegant and understated but that isn’t Jared and never has been. That’s Jensen’s style. “It’s all very plain. Black and white. Traditional.” His forehead crinkles as he realizes that is exactly what is wrong with it.</p>
<p>“You don’t like it,” Jensen states. </p>
<p>“It’s not me, Jense.”</p>
<p>“Well, this is your wedding as much as mine. You should have whatever color tux or suit you want.”</p>
<p>A horrified expression slides over Jared’s face. “Oh God. Does this mean I’m a Groomzilla?”</p>
<p>Jensen busts out laughing, his crow’s feet beside his sparkling eyes popping. “Oh shit! That’s hilarious!” He fumbles around, looking for his phone, between wheezing laughter. He locates his phone and begins tapping something out.</p>
<p>“Jensen?” Jared asks, brows drawing together, tone cautious. His man looks like an imp, a gleeful Rumplestilskin, as he types whatever he’s typing to whoever. A dawning horror hits Jared then. “What the fuck are you doing?”</p>
<p>Jensen’s laughter has tapered off to giggles but he’s still tapping away. “Telling the guys I’m marrying a Groomzilla!” </p>
<p>Jared crowds up against Jensen. Jensen ceases his lightspeed texting and gazes up at him, eyes going dark. Jared cocks a brow and sinks to his knees. Though the fitting rooms are large it’s still a tight fit because both he and Jensen are big guys. </p>
<p>“Jared?”</p>
<p>Jared leans in and nuzzles Jensen’s cock. “If you send that text I won’t blow you,” Jared says in a hot whisper against Jensen’s rapidly filling cock. “Or, I’ll blow you but not allow you to come.”</p>
<p>Jensen bites his lip and his phone, group text not sent, falls from his hand as he grips Jared’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Everything all right, gentlemen?” Sheppard asks from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>“Fine. I just wanted Jensen’s opinion. I want to make some changes, Mr. Sheppard. Give us a few minutes, please,” Jared’s voice is calm, impassive, as if he isn’t on his knees ready to swallow Jensen’s cock. </p>
<p>“Of course, sirs. Whatever you ask, I can accomplish.” </p>
<p>Jared unzips Jensen’s slacks and pulls out his fat, hard cock, a bead of moisture leaking from the tip. Jared has never seen a more beautiful cock in his life. His mouth waters and his own cock stiffens in his slacks. “Gonna be good, baby, and stay quiet?”</p>
<p>Jensen’s mouth opens to answer, but snaps it shut to nod his answer. </p>
<p>Jared’s tongue snakes out to lick away the drop of precum. </p>
<p>Jensen gasps and his hips buck. Jared grips Jensen’s hips, fingers digging into the bone. He fixes Jensen with a stern gaze and shakes his head. Jensen bites his bottom lip and stares down at him with pleading apologetic eyes. When Jensen looks at him like that he could never deny him anything.</p>
<p>He flicks his tongue repeatedly over the head rapidly, being as obscene about it, giving Jensen a show. It’s warm in the confines of the fitting room and sweat has broken out on Jensen’s forehead, shimmering in the light. Jared curls his tongue around the tip, pressing against the sensitive nerves on the underside.</p>
<p>Jensen jams his fist in his own mouth to stifle his moans. Jared is enough of an exhibitionist that he wants Sheppard to know what they are doing, but not so much that he hears all of Jensen’s sweet noises. Those are for Jared alone. </p>
<p>Jared takes the tip into his mouth, winks, before swallowing Jensen down to the root, nose being tickled by Jensen’s trimmed pubes. He goes to work, hollowing his cheeks to apply pressure, bobbing his head, making wet sloppy noises. Spit and precum coat Jensen’s shaft, and escape from the corners of Jared’s mouth. Jensen fingers knotting in Jared’s hair the closer he gets to orgasm. </p>
<p>It’s not long before Jensen tenses and floods Jared’s mouth with bitter come as a deep rumble of satisfaction sounds from his throat. </p>
<p>Jared doesn’t swallow. He holds Jensen’s load in his mouth and pushes to his feet. He cups Jensen’s chin, Jensen already tilting his head up for the kiss and parting his sweet lips. Jared covers Jensen’s mouth with his own and feeds him his own come. Jensen clutches at him and shudders. His tongue invades Jared’s mouth to completely lick away the taste of himself.</p>
<p>Jared pulls back and gazes at his fiancé, his eyelids are heavy, and his cheeks are so red. “So good for me, baby.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does this look okay?” Jared asks stepping out of the en suite in yet another suit. This one a conservative single-breasted wool silk blend Armani; basic black and very understated.</p>
<p>Jensen sighs. “Jared, it looks fine, just like the other <i>four</i> you’ve tried on. <i>All</i> your clothes are fabulous and you know it. I don’t get why you’re freaking out about this.”</p>
<p>“I’m not freaking out,” Jared proclaims defensively. “I just want to make a good impression on your mother.” Jared spins in a circle as if trying to check out his own ass. “Maybe the Versace.” He heads back into the en suite. </p>
<p>Jensen sighs and sits back down on the bed, grabbing his phone and dialing Colin. </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s Colin. Leave a message.”</p>
<p>“Hey Col. It’s Dad. I’m just calling to remind you that you’ll need to go to Sheppard’s to make sure your suit still fits for the wedding. Call me when you get this, okay?” Jensen disconnected the call and listens to Jared muttering from the en suite. </p>
<p>He shakes his head and pockets his phone. It’s a little odd that Colin hadn’t answered his phone. Usually he picks up on the first ring if Jensen or Jared called. He didn’t want to worry about Colin, not with his mother’s impending arrival and Jared stressing about it, not to mention their fucking <i>wedding</i> five days away. He absolutely was not nervous. Why should he be? He and Jared had been together for twenty years. They were Gibraltar solid. </p>
<p>He wandered out onto the veranda, pulling his shades from his pocket, and slips them over his eyes. Colin had been so eager to prove himself, always at Jensen’s side soaking up whatever knowledge Jensen imparted like a sponge committing everything Jensen said to memory. Neither Jensen nor Jared had ever told the kid that his presence at the Compound and in their life had caused them the only serious rift they ever had between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen fists his hands in the lapels of Jared’s ten thousand dollar suit and throws him, not easily, up against the wall. He presses his forearm hard across the impressive breath of Jared’s shoulders. “You fucking talk to me. Now. What’s your problem?”</i>
</p>
<p><i>“Jensen, get your hands off me, or I </i>will<i> break them,” Jared’s voice is glacial, his face expressionless. This is the remorseless killer, the torturer, the executioner addressing him. Jensen swallows hard as the flash of the monster that lurks inside the man he loves comes to the surface. Unlike other times, it doesn’t disappear back into the depths like Nessie. Jensen’s gut tightens with nerves. He knows everything Jared is capable of, the things he’s done. Jared once told Jensen that he had nothing to fear from Jared, but now…. For the first time in their sixteen years together, he’s scared of Jared.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen has never felt less like the Big Boss Man; still, he marshals his remaining courage and does not let go. He tightens his hold and slams Jared into the wall again. “Fuck you, Padalecki. Something has gotten into you and it sure as shit ain’t me.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Jensen,” warning and regret thread through Jared’s voice. He stiffens, readying himself for a fight. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen knows he has a precious few seconds before Jared breaks his hands. He lets go, feeling bereft and terrified. Things have been so off between them lately; Jared withdrawing from him a little more each day in small ways: eating alone, turning away when Jensen tries to kiss or touch him, sleeping with his back to Jensen, and more recently leaving their bed when Jensen tries to initiate sex.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Jared, please, talk to me,” he begs and Jensen “Ice-Cold” Ackles does not fucking beg. “Please.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>With a few quick movements Jared’s suit, which Jensen had wrinkled, is back in its usual pristine condition. “Now you’ll deign to talk to me? What’s wrong? The kid can’t offer scintillating conversation?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen has no idea what Jared is talking about, who he is talking about. The kid? Does Jared mean Colin? Realization races through him like floodwaters through a gulch. “You’re jealous,” he says stunned. He honestly hadn’t thought Jared capable of that particular emotion. If he still wasn’t a little scared he would laugh. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Color suffuses Jared’s angular face.  He turns and heads for the door. Oh hell no. Jensen was not going to let Jared run from this. He reaches out and grabs Jared’s arm. “Jare… You can’t possibl—”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared snarls and wrenches his arm from Jensen’s grasp. “Can’t what?” He violently shoves Jensen back. Color is still high in his cheeks; his eyes are hard but not the cold disconnected face of the unrepentant killer.</i>
</p>
<p><i>Jensen takes a breath. “You can’t possibly think I could ever be interested in Colin. He is straight. But more than that, he is a </i>child<i>.”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Jared shoves him again. Jensen can’t help but notice there is very little of Jared’s power behind this one. He only stumbles back a few steps. “I have never even looked at another man since you came into my life. I love you, Jared. Only you. You know that.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do I?” He shoves Jensen again. This one weaker still.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes, you do.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“How do I know that after sixteen years you don’t want a little something different? You’ve been spending all this fucking time with him. Can he dick you down like I can? Do you call him Sir?” Jared shoves him once more. This one the weakest yet. Jensen barely moves. He knows Jared isn’t really angry at him. He isn’t angry at all.  He’s jealous but has turned it into anger because anger is easy for Jared to deal with.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I am training him, Jared. I have to teach him. Especially since he’s talking about wanting to go away to college.” And Colin is a fast and eager learner. Jensen himself had been just as eager when his father had decided it was time for him to take a bigger role in the Organization. He really sees so much of himself in the young man, had ever since he first talked to him and of course he saw Jared in him as well. He had Jared’s hunger and ruthless potential. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> “Oh? And Kane or any of the other fucking guys can’t teach him?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No, because they do not run this shit, Jared. I do.” He sighs. He needs to get to the bottom of Jared’s jealousy and insecurity. Thinking it safe to approach Jared, he reaches out and runs his fingers through Jared’s hair. Jared jerks, as if from an irksome fly, but doesn’t move away, nor threaten any violence. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Jared, you and I have been together for sixteen years and you have never acted like this. What is it about Colin that’s getting to you?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared raises his eyes and Jensen can see uncertainty, sadness, and regret in them. “Because I look at him and I see me. Only a me that’s not fucked up. Or not as fucked up. And you deserve better than me. And he is.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Jared, you don’t get to tell me what I deserve. You are what I want. All that I want. Just the way you are, fucked up monster that you are.” Jensen takes a few deliberate steps toward his man, keeping their gazes locked, keeping his back straight and shoulders, slipping into his Ice Cold Big Boss Man persona, but under it all was Jared’s “baby”.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I know exactly who and what you are. It winds me up and turns me on. The darkness in you calls to the darkness in me. You make me feel safe.” Jared’s mouth opens, to refute the last part. Jensen knew Jared still carried a shit-ton of guilt about Jensen’s abduction and captivity last year. No matter how many times Jensen assured him he was not to blame, Jared would not let it go. “No. You make me feel safe because I know you would let the world burn for me. Let go of what happened a year ago.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared bows his head and his shoulders slump. He exhales and all the fight goes out of him. When he lifts his head he looks devastated and Jensen aches for him. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Can you forgive me for the shit with Misha?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That puts Jensen totally off balance. “There is nothing to—”</i>
</p>
<p><i>“Just say it. I </i>need<i> to hear you say it.” His voice wavers dangerously.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>“Of course I forgive you. I’d forgive you anything.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared’s Adam’s apple jumps as he swallows. His ever changing eyes shimmer over-bright. “I’m sorry for being a jealous asshole.” He sniffs and blinks rapidly. “I should find the kid. Play a game of pool with ‘im or something.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen smiles. “I think he’d like that.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fucking give up!” Jared’s explosive voice from the bedroom. Jensen turned away from their past and toward their future as Jared storms out of the en suite in his boxer briefs. </p>
<p>Fucking hell. He had no right still looking that good. Jensen had gotten a little softer in the middle and was insecure as hell about it. No matter how many crunches he did or how much he watched his diet—cutting out his beloved dessert of pie—his tummy still remained paunchy. Jared didn’t care so Jensen tried not to let it bother him. But seriously, fuck Jared for still looking like a carved-from-granite Adonis. The bastard. </p>
<p>Jensen sighed and walked over to his fiancé, looped his arms around his neck and kissed his pouting mouth. Jared’s arms came around him and pulled him close. </p>
<p>Jensen broke the kiss and strode into the closet—they had to have it expanded when Jared moved his extensive wardrobe into the master suite—and selected a blue slim-cut Dior suit. “Wear this. It’ll make your eyes look even more amazing.”</p>
<p>Jared flashed a grateful smile and went into the en suite to change. Jensen grinned and shook his head. He pulled out his phone and dialed Colin again. Once more he only got Colin’s voicemail message. Jensen hung up without leaving a message. It wouldn’t do anything to leave him redundant messages. Colin would call whenever he got done doing whatever it was that was taking his attention. Probably a girl. Colin has seemed particularly distracted since beginning his senior year and there was nothing more distracting than falling in love. Jensen hoped whoever the girl was was worthy of a man like Colin. </p>
<p>Wait. Did he need to have a Father-Son talk with Colin, like Alan had done with him? He was soon to be a husband but wasn’t he also a father, of a sort? Okay, maybe he might be stressing about things in his own way.</p>
<p>At first it was strange to have someone calling him ‘Dad’ considering he never thought he would be a parent or a parental type figure to someone but he was. He would never forget the first time Colin called him ‘Dad’, but that was mostly because you don’t forget when you get shot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Colin didn’t like guns, but it was important he knew how to properly use one. Usually Jared taught the kid, but today he and Jensen were out at the Ranch doing a little target practice. It was an isolated spot so there was no one around to hear or report their gunshots. Jared was in one of the interrogation chambers questioning someone who had been caught talking with a cop. Colin himself was eager to learn the art of interrogation but Jensen still didn’t think he was mature enough yet but he was getting there. He had graduated from Chilton Prep as Valedictorian and was going on to Stanford in the fall. Jared and Jensen were effusively proud of the kid. </i>
</p>
<p><i>He had also graduated within the Organization as well. For the last year he had worked on DJ Qualls’ bookmaking crew, and Jensen had recently assigned him to Kane’s loan sharking and collections crew. Colin was </i>good<i> at it, had a real taste for it. The kid had a darkness in him, and affection for violence. Jensen surmised Colin a well of anger in him, anger at his father for dying, and his mother for drinking herself into a stupor and neglecting him, and he tapped into that when shaking people down. </i></p>
<p>
  <i>“I just think its chicken shit. To shoot someone from a distance. I’d rather look into their eyes, see their regret. Can’t do that on the end of a gun.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You sound like Jared,” Jensen said, shaking his head. “Sometimes expediency is called for, so we use guns. Now, take up your stance.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Even if he didn’t like guns, he was still a quick study as he was with everything, be it academics or learning the ins and outs of the rackets. Jensen had taken him through all the stances: the Weaver, the Chapman, and the Isosceles. Now, he was working with him on close quarters stances, the Strong Hand retention and the Power Point stance. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Here, try mine. It has a bit more recoil, so allow for that.” Jensen took the Taurus nine millimeter and handed over his Desert Eagle .45.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The report of the gun was explosively loud. Jensen felt immediate pain in his thigh and went down. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Motherfuck!” Jensen howled, slapping his hand on the pant leg that was steadily darkening with his blood.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh my God! Shitshitshit!” Colin collapsed next to him. “Dad, Dad, I’m sorry! Please don’t die!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It felt like Jensen’s leg was on fire but the thing that cut through it was that word: ‘Dad’. He gripped Colin’s hand. His face was milk-white and his big eyes full of regret and glazed with a film of tears; his chin was trembling as he struggled not to cry. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Jensen?” Jared must have heard Jensen’s scream and was coming to investigate. Jensen had thought that Colin was white before, but his complexion was damn near translucent as Jared began running flat out toward them. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh, God,” Colin moaned looking as if he would either vomit or faint. “He’s gonna kill me. Dad, please. He’ll kill me.” He gazed at Jensen with terrified eyes. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen understood the reason for Colin’s abject fear. Anyone who hurt Jensen, caused him any pain, Jared made sure to pay it back tenfold. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen wondered if Colin even registered he was calling Jensen “Dad” with all the stress. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Jensen!” Jared’s shout was enough to shake the ground. He grabbed Colin by the scruff of his shirt, hauled him up, and violently shook him. “What the fuck did you do?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen reached out and clutched Jared’s calf. “Jare. Jared, stop. Let him go.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared’s face was a mix of emotions: murderous rage, worry, and shock. “He shot you!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It was an accident. I’m not hurt too bad. Let Colin go.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Accident!” Jared shouted, shaking Colin again. Colin seemed paralyzed or in shock.</i>
</p>
<p><i>“Yes, and it’s my fault. I gave him my gun and it has a hair trigger. Let him </i>go<i>.”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Jared releases his hold on the boy and Colin collapses like a puppet and promptly vomits up his breakfast.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Call Doc Morgan. Really, Jared. I think I’m just grazed.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Grazed! Your pant leg is soaked in blood!  What if he hit your femoral artery?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’d be passed out by now. And it’s not that high up. Call Doc Morgan, now, Jared.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared yanks his phone out and dials their personal doctor and rambles off the pertinent information.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Colin?” Jensen reaches out, grasps Colin’s wrist. “Colin, son? You with me?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin’s wiping his mouth and tears have finally started to fall and race down his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Dad.” He throws his arms around Jensen’s neck. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jared gazes at the two of them, looking stunned. “Dad?” Jared mouths.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen flashes a pain-filled bemused smile but his heart is warm and full, as he gives his boy a one-armed hug. “I’m all right, Colin.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Doc Morgan is coming. He says to put pressure on the wound and get Jensen to the house. Colin,” Jared’s voice is gentle as is his touch when he puts a hand on Colin’s shoulder to get his attention. Colin jumps a mile, lets out a frightened yelp, and pulls from Jensen’s embrace.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Colin,” Jared strips out of his shirt and hands it to the pasty young man. “Wrap this around Jensen’s leg and tie it off. Can you do that, Kid?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Please don’t kill me. I didn’t mean it. I would never—” Colin gags again but doesn’t vomit.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Colin, do what I asked. We got to get the bleeding under control.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin wipes his eyes, seems to gain control of himself. “Jared…do you hate me now?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen has gazed into that face for eighteen years now and thought he knew every expression but the one that passes over his face as Colin asks his question is entirely new. Its soft hurt expression washes over Jared’s angular face, it’s so soft with affection and looks almost foreign on his face. “No, Kid. We’re cool.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hello, bleeding here,” Jensen says, feeling a little lightheaded, adrenaline wearing off.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jensen stares at his phone where Colin’s voicemail greeting plays again. What the hell is up with that kid? He always answers his call. He’s trying not to worry, Colin has his own life out in California, friends and engagements, classes to attend, even his own small rackets to run: a little gambling ring and betting business. Jensen has just been conditioned within their lifestyle that when someone doesn’t answer their phone they are in trouble. Jared’s probably talked to him, or one of the other guys. He’s probably with a girl somewhere and his phone is on silent in a pile of discarded clothes. He’ll see that Jensen has called a few times and return as soon as he can.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared runs his fingers through his hair and checks his teeth one last time. He thinks he looks pretty good. He’s talked with Donna on the phone and FaceTime with Jensen a few times, but that’s never the same as actually <i>meeting</i> someone. He wants to make a great impression on his future mother-in-law. He’s wearing the blue twill Prince of Wales check suit that Jensen selected, his hair is combed back and slathered with product to keep it in place.</p>
<p>“I’m nervous, Jense,” Jared says, shifting from foot to foot in the central turnaround of the Ackles Compound mansion. <br/>For as nervous as Jared is about meeting Donna, it hasn’t escaped his notice that Jensen seems more stiff and stoic than usual. Jensen has his arm around his waist as they wait for Donna to arrive. Jensen had sent Tommy Blue to the airport to pick her up in the Lincoln Continental. </p>
<p>“Don’t be. You’ve met. Just not in person.”</p>
<p>Jared sighs. “It’s not the same and you know it.” He feels like he’s whining. </p>
<p>“Jare, she loves you already. Just be yourself.”</p>
<p>The iron gates down at the end of the driveway swing open, and the black car moves closer. </p>
<p>“‘Myself’ is a killer, Jense,” Jared says. He feels a little sick to his stomach. Does everyone feel like this when they meet their partner’s parent? It shouldn’t matter so much. Jensen loves him. Jensen is going to <i>marry</i> him in five days’ time. He knows nothing Donna could say or do would change that. But for the first time, maybe in his life, he wants the approval of another person. </p>
<p>“That’s only one part of you. The business part of you. The man part of you is brooding and intelligent, thoughtful and sweet.”</p>
<p>Jared lifts a brow. The luxury car glides ever closer and his stomach feels like he just got off a manic Tilt-A-Whirl. “And was it the business part of me or the man part of me that gave you Chad Murray’s eyeballs?”</p>
<p>Jensen purses his lips, and lifts his eyes skyward, appearing thoughtful. “A little from column A and a little from column B.”</p>
<p>Jared huffs out a laugh despite his nervousness. Jensen brushes his lips over the corner of Jared’s mouth as the Continental comes to a stop. “Relax, babe,” Jensen whispers. </p>
<p>Jared wishes he could think of something to say to help alleviate the tension he feels running all through Jensen. “I wish your dad was still here. I never met him but I respected the hell out of him. Think he would have approved of me?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Jensen says without hesitation. “I knew my father better than anyone. He would be glad to have you for a son-in-law. He would have loved your dedication to the Organization and your loyalty to me.”</p>
<p>That soothes some part of Jared. If Donna didn’t like him, at least Alan would have. </p>
<p>Donna is elderly, in her early eighties, but still vibrant. Her faded blonde hair is heavily streaked with silver and held in an elegant chignon at the back of her neck. Her pants suit is a pale seafoam green, Chanel or St Laurent, would be Jared’s guess. Although talking to her on Skype or FaceTime hadn’t prepared him for how much Jensen looks like her, the eyes and mouth and sharp cheekbones. Yes, he takes after his mother in looks, but Jared knows he takes after his late father in mannerisms. <i>Like Colin, in a way,</i> Jared thinks. <i>Looks like me acts like Jensen.</i> </p>
<p>“Jared, my darling!  How lovely it is to see you in the flesh and very fine flesh it is!” She squeezes his bicep. </p>
<p>“Mother, please, refrain from assaulting my fiancé.”</p>
<p>Donna’s laugh is flirty and girlish. She is so incredibly vital and youthful. “Now, Jensen, let your mother have a little fun. I’m old, not <i>dead</i>. Oh, my, my, so handsome and so <i>tall</i>! And all this luscious hair and those pretty eyes. Couldn’t see those over the computer. I don’t care how “HD” the camera is! Such a gorgeous specimen of manhood.” She slaps his ass. Jared grunts and his brows furrow. He has no idea what the fuck to say or do. “So…firm!”</p>
<p>“Mother!” Jensen scolds. “That is <i>not</i> appropriate!”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t mean any harm.” She takes Jared’s arm and begins walking toward the porch as Tommy Blue unloads her suitcases from the trunk, softly chuckling and shaking his head in amusement. “I’m sure your Jared knows that. He’s allowing an old lady her indulgences. Aren’t you, darling?”</p>
<p>“You don’t strike me as particularly old, Donna,” Jared says. He feels himself relaxing. Donna adores him and he is equally enchanted by her. Jensen watches the two of them with a cringey little smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Oh, you beautiful charmer, you!” She sighs and leans into him. “Jensen, love, you really do have a gem here. Don’t let him go!” She chides.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t intend on it, Mom.” He takes her other arm and together they enter the house.</p>
<p>Jared doesn’t know what it is, but the atmosphere changes as they enter the Ackles Compound mansion. Donna’s demeanor goes from being girlish and flirty to stoic and a little melancholy. He hopes he hadn’t done something to spark the change. It’s more likely that being back here and seeing Jensen after so many years away is affecting her more than she thought it would.</p>
<p>“I thought we could have appetizers and drinks in the parlor, Mom,” Jensen says. If he has noticed Donna’s change in attitude he doesn’t say anything. She takes a seat in the plush suede armchair and Jared sits on the couch adjacent from her. </p>
<p>Jensen crosses over to the sideboard. “G&amp;T, Mom?” Jensen asks, a sardonic lilt in his voice. </p>
<p>“Yes, darling. Now, Jared, you met my son at your offices? Was that awkward dating the boss?”</p>
<p>Jared exchanges glances with Jensen. While that was the “official” story they put out for the public, Jared had thought Donna would realize that Jared was a gangster in Jensen’s Organization. He’s a little unsure if he should disabuse her of that notion. Jensen had only introduced Jared to his mother when their engagement went public. </p>
<p>“Yes, Jare and I met through work. It hasn’t been awkward.” Jensen’s demeanor is slightly chilly as well as he hands the Gin and Tonic to Donna and a glass of Glenfiddich to Jared before pouring a generous measure of Macallan for himself. There is some definite tension between Jensen and Donna; Jared wonders now if this whole thing hadn’t been a mistake. Jensen sits next to Jared and Jared presses as close to Jensen as he can, hoping to ease the tension. </p>
<p>“My, but you two are handsome,” Donna says gazing fondly at them. “And, Jensen, that grey in your hair is very distinguished. I’m glad neither of you seem to have fallen prey to the ideology that you have to dye it nor inject all sorts of potions and concoctions into your face to get rid of wrinkles. That never works. You just end up looking like a waxwork. Even with the best of surgeons. Moisturizer is the key!”</p>
<p>Samantha and her young protégé, Amy Gumenick, arrive with a cart containing all the accoutrement for their appetizer: a stoneware caquelon, a burner, a bowl piled high with cubes of hearty crusty bread, and three long stemmed forks. </p>
<p>“Thought you might like a taste of home, Donna,” Jared says with a smile. “Traditional Swiss fondue for an appetizer.”</p>
<p>She gazes at him with cow eyes and a little of her earlier spiritedness returns. “So thoughtful.” </p>
<p>“Anything else, sirs, Mrs. Ackles?” Samantha inquires. </p>
<p>“No, Ms. Smith,” Jensen said, dismissing her and Amy.</p>
<p>“Now,” Jared grabbed one of the long forks, brandishing it like a sword. “Let me at the melted cheese!”</p>
<p>“Jared, this is perfect! Just like back home,” Donna praises after munching a cheese-coated bread cube.</p>
<p>Jared feels color rise in his face. It’s so important to him to make a good impression on his future mother-in-law and her approval of the appetizer goes a long way toward soothing some of his anxiety. He hopes she’ll enjoy their main dish as well.</p>
<p>They make light small talk, mostly about the hot weather in Texas and cooler climes of Switzerland. Donna gushes about her adopted homeland. </p>
<p>After they each put away a good portion of the fondue, Jensen takes Donna’s right arm and Jared takes her left and escort her into the dining room. Jared pulls out her chair for her. </p>
<p>“Such a gentleman.” She giggles.</p>
<p>Dinner consisted of Lobster Thermidor, featuring a gigantic lobster for each. Jared thought the dish was bourgeois and antiquated but Jensen had mentioned it was a favorite of his mother’s, so; Jared wanted it to be served, and there was an option for Zurcher geschnetzeltes, a staple in Zurich where Donna resided as well. Jared wasn’t keen to sample it because he didn’t like any of the dish’s components—kidney and sweetbreads. A side dish of Saffron Risotto (another staple in Switzerland) was also on offer and Jensen’s favorite dessert of cherry lattice pie. </p>
<p>“Really, this house hasn’t changed much in all these years,” Donna says diving into her lobster. </p>
<p>“Good taste never goes out of fashion,” Jared says.</p>
<p>“That is true.” She flashes Jared a winning smile. “I just figured Jensen would want his own style to be reflected in his home. Instead, I look around and still see Alan everywhere.”</p>
<p>“I am my father’s son,” Jensen says, pinning his mother with a penetrating gaze. Jared knows that gaze is the look of the Big Boss Man Ice-Cold Ackles and Jared feels as if the temperature in the room has gone down several degrees. He knows that Donna does not approve of Jensen taking over the Organization from his father, that when they talk each month they steadfastly avoid anything relating to that area of Jensen’s life. The creamy lobster and rice sit like a brick in Jared’s stomach.</p>
<p>“Yes, well,” Donna says briskly. “The less said about that the better.”</p>
<p>The next few bites are taken in tense silence. Jared feels pressure to ease it but he doesn’t know how. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to seem rude or offend,” Donna states a bit tentatively Jensen cuts across her with a harsh scoff. Donna stares at him, and, holy shit, that is also an Ice Cold Ackles stare. Jared puts his fork down, appetite suddenly gone. “What about last names?” She finishes.</p>
<p>Jared takes a sip of water then wipes his mouth with the linen napkin. “What do you mean?” He asks, hoping he can navigate away from the subject of Alan or the Organization. </p>
<p>“When I married Alan I took his last name. How does that work for gay couples? Or are you going to hyphenate?”</p>
<p>Donna seems honestly curious, but Jared can feel the tension in Jensen when she mentioned his father. He is torn between wanting to ingratiate himself to Donna and soothe Jensen.</p>
<p>“I’m fine taking Jensen’s name,” Jared says with a shrug. “I’ve been an Ackles longer than a Padalecki anyway.”</p>
<p>Jensen’s gaze on him is intense; heated but with a softness around the edges. Jared has seen that expression a few times before, usually when he lets Jensen tap his ass. </p>
<p>“What does that mean? You’ve been an Ackles longer?” Donna asks bewildered. “You’ve only known my son five years.”</p>
<p>“He’s known me for twenty years, Mother,” Jensen says with the air of someone without a single fuck to give. “We’ve been together twenty years. I didn’t tell you because you hate anything to do with the Organization, and I didn’t want you to hate Jared.” </p>
<p>Jared’s heart simultaneously swells and sinks. Even with their strained relationship, Jensen agreed to invite his mother here <i>for Jared</i>. Even without Jared having to say it, he misses having a mother-type figure in his life and Jensen had wanted to give him one. Jared would never have wanted her here if it was going to end up dredging shit up for Jensen or hurting him. </p>
<p>“Twenty….He….You….” She turns hard eyes to Jared. “You’re involved in this criminal nonsense, too?” She looks confused and appalled.</p>
<p>He gives a stiff nod. He is who he is, and won’t deny it to placate anyone. There is no doubt now. This was a mistake and the already tenuous situation crumbles like ash. </p>
<p>Donna turns her fierce eyes back to her son. “I suppose it would be the height of foolishness to think that the boy you adopted isn’t mixed up in this shit, too.”</p>
<p>The cuss word takes Jared aback. The charming, effervescent woman is most certainly gone to be replaced by a hardnosed bitch. Jared wonders, just a little, if she hadn’t been putting on an act, similar to how he had been; playing the gentleman to hide what really lurks inside him. </p>
<p>Jared can tell Jensen is struggling to remain formal, if not the welcoming indulgent son. “Mother, Colin is far from a boy. He is a twenty-three year old man and makes his own choices, always has.” While Jensen hadn’t formally adopted Colin, the kid had changed his last name from Ford to Ackles at the tailend of his junior year at Stanford. </p>
<p>“Your father was a bastard for dragging you into this, and you’re doing the same thing with this boy you adopted. Your lifestyle is a disease that infects everyone in your orbit. Those boys you met in college, your fiancé, and the boy you adopted—all of them corrupted by <i>you</i>.”</p>
<p>Jared doesn’t know how to respond to that. He can feel himself getting angry, not for himself but for <i>Jensen</i>. Jensen didn’t corrupt him, if anything he helped Jared find his place, gave him somewhere to belong, a purpose, family, and friends. </p>
<p>“You knew who and what Dad was when you married him,” Jensen spits. “You wanted the money and prestige that came along with his name. Maybe even the danger of being married to a mob boss was alluring, but when it got too fucking real, you ran. My friends, my <i>family</i>, don’t run.”</p>
<p>“Of course I ran! I was held hostage! I tried to do the right thing and take you with me!” Twin spots of color appear in Donna’s otherwise alabaster face. “Jensen, you are my son. I love you and I only wanted what was best for you, and that was never to be a fucking crime lord!”</p>
<p>“Your aversion to Dad’s lifestyle didn’t extend to the very generous monthly stipend he gave you, nor the chalet in Switzerland and chateaux in France he bought you, or the goddamned inheritance of two-hundred and fifty million dollars he left you! You tried to take me with you? The bald truth is: you fucking <i>sold</i> me to him! But you didn’t need to. I always wanted to follow Dad.”</p>
<p>This is as angry and out of control as Jared has seen Jensen in a very very long time and Jensen in any kind of distress is not something Jared can allow. As for himself, he’s not sure what he’s feeling. Angry on Jensen’s behalf certainly, disappointed this wasn’t the nice family reunion he had hoped. Mostly what he feels is regret for opening up old wounds and allowing Jensen to be hurt. He surges to his feet.</p>
<p>“Mrs. Ackles, you need to leave,” the polite calm in his voice surprises him. “I’m sure early check in at the Rosewood can be arranged, but you are no longer welcome at this house or to attend our wedding.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner and his reunion with his mother hadn’t been a complete disaster, just ninety-nine percent of it. When she had first arrived and had been so lovely and charming with Jared. Jensen had hoped it meant that they could turn over a new leaf, that she could see past Jensen’s involvement in running the Organization to the successful businessman he was. He could handle her thinking he “corrupted” his friends, but the expression on her face when she realized Jared was also in the Organization, that haughty disgusted expression, as if Jared was <i>beneath</i> her. Jared was beneath no one. It made Jensen’s blood pressure sky rocket just thinking about it. Jared was intelligent, cunning, and absolutely loyal, but he was more than that; he was creative, funny, and a bit of a diva when it came to clothes. Donna and Jared could have had that in common. His mother would never see those things in him. She would just see a criminal. </p>
<p>Jensen looks over at the man he loves, sleeping peacefully beside him. His eyes rake down the hard muscular body exposed by the sheet that Jared has kicked off. That broad back with those powerful muscles under soft smooth skin, narrow waist and slim hips and the cute little ass. He can see the shimmer of lube and cum between Jared’s thighs. He bites his lip, hoping he hadn’t been too rough with Jared. Not that he didn’t think Jared couldn’t take it, but Jared has control issues when it comes to sex; so, it means all the more when he hands over that control to Jensen, and Jensen never abuses it. He had been so pissed off at his mother and Jared had let him fuck his anger away. </p>
<p>He props himself up on his elbow and kisses Jared’s shoulder, skin so warm and soft. Jared makes a little noise in his sleep.</p>
<p>“Love you, Jare.”</p>
<p>“Love…you…t…” Jared snores.</p>
<p>Jensen grins and lies back down. It meant so much to him that Jared wanted to take the Ackles name. He had been willing to take Jared’s name if that was what Jared wanted. Honestly, they had never talked about it. Seems like an oversight, but they had so many small details going on right now. Tomorrow, or rather in a few hours, they would need to head to Devine Creations to do the final tasting for their cake. In four days they would be married and Jared Padalecki would be Jared Ackles. </p>
<p><i>Jared Ackles</i>. Jensen sighs and closes his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>“You dumb motherfucker. Don’t you know by now when he bets big like that he is bluffing?” Kane says with a mighty roll of his eyes.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“How the fuck would I?” Mike says. “Boss Ackles rarely plays with us.” He looks at his cards and the impressive pile of chips in the center of the table. Beside him, Tommy whispers in his ear. “You know, I’ve gone too far to fold now.” Mike pushes the rest of his chips to the center of the table and tosses down several crisp hundred dollar bills. Tommy claps and bobs his head in a nod. </i>
</p>
<p><i></i>Shit<i>. Jensen thinks, looking at his hand. It has been a very long time since he’s played with his IC. He knows his poker face is on point, but he still has tells, most of which Jared knows and stayed in the game to drive up the pot. But betting big on a small hand really is his biggest tell. Fuckin’ Kane. He’s never got over losing to Jensen at poker when Jensen was a freshman at UTD. </i></p>
<p>
  <i>“Show ‘em, player,” Mike says, with a wag of his brows as he slaps down his three kings.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Fuck it,” Jensen says resignedly and shows his hand of two pair; fours and sixes. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Kane laughs the loudest, but Jensen alone seems to notice the daggers that Jared is staring at him. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Or not.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Chris,” Stevie Guitar rests a hand on Kane’s forearm. “Chill the fuck out.” His eyes dart over to Jared and Kane’s follow. His cackling, gloating, laughter dies off. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The door to the billiards room opens, and, as one, the IC surge to their feet, guns are pulled from waistbands and leveled. Jared shoves Jensen back with a long arm and stands firmly in front of him. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Whoa!  Jesus Christ fellas!” Colin says. “It’s just me!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The guns are put away and the IC surges forward to greet their youngest member. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hey part’na”, Mike says clapping the young man on the shoulder. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“The prodigal son returns!” Kane greets with a firm handshake.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“How ya been, Chevy?” Tommy Blue inquires with a fist bump. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Just keep turnin’ up like a bad penny, Col,” Stevie Guitar says. To which Colin gives a nonchalant shrug. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Beatin’ the chicks off with the stick ain’t ya, Chevy?” Lazy Jase asks, slapping Colin five. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hey, Chev. Lookin’ good,” Jared says with a critical eye to Colin’s graphite grey pinstriped suit before drawing Colin to him in a one armed embrace and pounding him on the back. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Was getting worried about you, son,” Jensen says after the other guys have greeted Colin. “You were supposed to be home a couple hours ago.” He gives Colin a warm hug. He has grown up so much in the last five years; he’s added a couple of inches to his height and filled out his slender frame. His blonde hair has been bleached by the California sun and skin gently tanned. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah. Wildfire smoke caused my flight to get diverted. Glad to finally be home, Dad.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Wanna sit in with us?” Jensen gestures to the poker table.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin smiles. “Nah. You know pool is my game. I kinda wanna talk to you about something. In private?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen furrows his brow. “Sure. Of course.” He turns to Mike. “How much was the pot?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’ll trust you for it, Boss Ackles,” Mike says with a grin, opening a bottle of beer and offering it to Colin.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No, thanks, Mike.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“This fucking guy. Are you sure you’re a college student? You don’t drink. You don’t smoke. Are you at least gettin’ laid? Tell me that.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The stare Colin fixes on Mike is worthy of Jared, but the timbre of his voice, gentle but rebuking, Jensen can hear himself. “My private business is my private business, Mike,” Colin says. “I don’t like to be out of control of my faculties and make bad decisions, alcohol always leads to that.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Fuck me. He is Jensen in miniature,” Kane says shaking his head. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Not exactly miniature. Chevy is almost as tall as Little Jay,” Lazy Jase observes. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“True that,” Mike says and takes a pull from the beer. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Maybe we should start calling him No-So-Little Boss?” Tommy says with a grin.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>His guys were smart enough to realize exactly what Colin’s future in the Organization was with all the time he spent in Jensen’s company and working the various rackets, gaining a knowledge of their ins and outs. They all knew Colin would eventually take over. Jensen’s plan for Colin this summer was to work with Tahmoh Penikitt and Brock Kelly’s crew running guns. Five years under Jensen’s tutelage should prepare him for the challenge of working with the intricate and delicate smuggling operation. It would be a good way to test Colin’s growth and maturity. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“C’mon, Kid.” Jensen throws an arm around Colin and leads him from the room. “Spend too much time around these assholes and your IQ will drop.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>They IC all jeer and catcall as they leave the room. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Everything okay at school?” Jensen asks as they head down stairs so Colin can drop off his bag and settle in.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah. My friends are giving me shit because I’m already studying for the LSATs.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin had a nice group of friends at Stanford, his own Inner Circle. There were two ladies and two other young men all in Colin’s confidences and helped run the bookmaking and loan operations he had going out there. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“That’s what friends are for, Colin. To give you shit, but also to make sure no one else does. You think any of my guys would let anyone talk to you, Jay or I the way they do? Hell no.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin grins, not quite the same bright and sunny grin of the young boy he had been at seventeen but still as unguarded. He drops his bag on his bed and sinks into a chair near the window with a sigh. “That’s better.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen remains where he is, near the door, respecting Colin’s space. He pops open an eye and gazes at Jensen. “You know you can come in, Dad,” Colin says and closes his eyes again. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen does, closing the door behind him, and sits across from the young man that has come to mean so much to him. “You okay, son?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Tired. Long convoluted flight home.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You can always use the Ackles plane. Dad couldn’t stand commercial flights either. That’s why he bought his own private plane.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin doesn’t respond, just nods, eyes still closed. Jensen gives him time to relax a bit as he catalogues the subtle changes another year away at college have wrought in the young man. The round boyishness of youth is gone from his face and the hard chiseled planes of a man’s face have taken its place. His shoulders are broad and hands long-fingered, strong, and capable. He was still lean but another year or two and he would fill out well. Not quite as big as he and Jared but still a handsome man.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You said you wanted to talk. You sure you’re alright?” Jensen nudges Colin’s big feet with his own foot.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin opens his eyes. “Yeah. Need a nap or coffee.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You’re stalling,” Jensen says. “What’s up? Is it a girl?” He would be a little out of his element giving Colin advice on women, having never even kissed one.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin sits up and fixes Jensen with an attentive stare. “There’s always a woman, but that’s not what this is about. This is something more personal.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Okay.” Jensen’s heart starts to pump faster going through scenarios Colin could want to talk to him about. </i>
</p>
<p><i>“I want to change my name,” Colin states. “From Ford to Ackles. You—and Jay—are my family. I’m supposed to take over after you, the </i>Ackles<i> Organization. I should be an Ackles. I </i>want<i> to be an Ackles, Dad.”</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Jensen’s heart clenches with emotion at Colin’s words. He takes a few moments to gain control of himself. “I’d like that, Colin,” his voice has the vaguest tremor in it but otherwise its strong and solid.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Colin grins, his face lighting up. Looking for an instant like the eager boy of seventeen he was back when Jensen first picked him as his successor. “Yeah? Cool.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Devine Creations was housed in an old brick building on Main Street in the historic district of downtown Dallas painted a cheery buttery shade of yellow. The windows were wide and tall with display stands showcasing the lavish and elaborate cakes the proprietress, Loretta Devine, could conjure up. The CLOSED sign was hanging from the door but that didn’t apply to him and Jensen. Jared pressed the buzzer and waited. </p>
<p>Jensen places a hand on Jared’s lower back and leans in close. “You feeling okay this morning?”</p>
<p>Jared shifts from foot to foot, feeling the ache deep inside him, the phantom of Jensen. “That’s a silly question. We’re about to eat a ton of cake. I’m great!”</p>
<p>“Jare, you know what I mean,” Jensen gazes at him with earnest eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Jense.”</p>
<p>Jensen looks as if he wants to press the issue, or worse apologize for their night of hard lovemaking. That is unacceptable to Jared. He never wants Jensen to regret or feel bad about anything they do in bed together. “Really, baby,” Jared says with quiet authority. “It’s what you needed. Isn’t that what I do? Give you what you need?”</p>
<p>A subtle blush stains Jensen cheeks and he nods, saying no more about it. </p>
<p>A moment later a short, curvy black woman in her sixties dressed in pink chief’s jacket and pants opens the door to them. “Mr. Ackles and Mr. Padalecki, I am so happy to see you again!” She greets, brimming with enthusiasm. </p>
<p>Part of Jared is just cynical enough to think that, of course, she’s happy to see them again, preparing Jensen Ackles’ wedding cake will net her a lot of favorable publicity and a fat payday, but really, she is a doll. They had first discovered her bakery when they threw a small party for Colin’s eighteenth birthday, and employed her again for Colin’s twenty-first. Both cakes had been the most gorgeous and delicious things they had ever tasted, even Jensen who didn’t like cake nearly as much as pie had had a second piece. So when it came time to pick a wedding cake there was really no one else on the list.</p>
<p>They stepped into the shop and Jared inhaled deeply the sugary scents of frosting and cake. It was a small space but Ms. Devine made the most of it, with two display cases full of gourmet cupcakes, macaroons, cookies, brownies, cannoli, tarts, and other tasty sweets. On the far right of the space there was a wrought iron table and two chairs, where Jared assumed they would taste the selection of wedding cakes.</p>
<p>Jensen shook her hand and leaned down to give her a peck on one plump cheek.</p>
<p>“Look at this child,” she said referring to Jared. “He’s too busy eye eating my cakes to greet me properly.”</p>
<p>“Forgive my rudeness,” Jared says in his most charming voice and smile. “I was too bewitched by all the gorgeous cakes and the decadent smells that I failed to notice the loveliest treat in the building.” He takes her hand and kisses the back of it. “My apologies, Miss Devine.” </p>
<p>“Oof!  But you are a silver-tongued devil, ain’t ya?” She says. She eyes him skeptically. “I doubt I’m the “loveliest treat in the building” when your gorgeous fiancé is standing right here. You young men have a seat and I’ll bring out the samples. Y’all like a cup of coffee?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please.” Jensen answered for them.</p>
<p>“Sure enough,” she said with a nod and breezed into the back of the shop. “How is that young son of yours?” She called back.</p>
<p>“He’s great,” Jensen said. “He’s finishing up his last year at Stanford, got a 174 on his LSATs which is damn near perfect. Already been accepted into law school.”</p>
<p>“Smart, smart boy,” Ms. Devine remarks setting down a pot of coffee and two china cups. “I’ll be right back with the cake selections.” </p>
<p>Jensen leans in close to Jared. “Have you talked to Colin recently?”</p>
<p>Jared’s brows come together in a frown. “No. Haven’t you?”</p>
<p>“No. Last time I talked to him was a little more than a week ago.”</p>
<p>“Should we be worried?” Jared asks. He can tell that Jensen already is worried. He is too a little now that he knows Jensen hasn’t been in contact with the kid. He and Jensen are close as any father and son and Jared and the kid are close in a brotherly way, like he and Petey. Petey with his girlfriend Tara would be getting into Dallas the day after tomorrow and Jared was excited to see his oldest friend. Regular letters and phone calls were great but seeing him in person after five years would be so much better.</p>
<p>“No. I don’t think so. Not yet anyway. He’s probably caught up with end of the year shit. He said he’d be here for the wedding and he will be.”</p>
<p>Jared knows Jensen is probably right but he wishes that kid would fucking call. </p>
<p>“All right, you handsome devils,” Ms. Devine says pushing a cart with cake samples on it out from the back. “I’ve prepared a selection of cakes with the flavor profiles you said you most enjoy and a couple of wild card flavors just for fun. I can do a cake combining any and all flavors and frostings and fillings. Let me know what strikes your fancy. </p>
<p>“First is a tres leches cake only with rum. Each layer is vanilla cake soaked in different rum, white, dark and spiced, with a banana rum frosting.”</p>
<p>“Oh my fucking God, <i>yes</i>,” Jared sighs. He loves all things tropical, and bananas and rum sound heavenly. He sort of wishes they could skip the wedding and get straight to the honeymoon: two weeks in Aruba. He and Jensen had rented a secluded bungalow on a private beach. He could feel the sand between his toes already.</p>
<p>After the tres rum cake, they sample a tuxedo cake, a dark chocolate cake with raspberry filling, and a tiramisu-inspired cake. All of them are delicious but pretty standard and none really standing out. </p>
<p>“This is one of the wildcard flavors, pink champagne cake with strawberry filling and strawberry buttercream frosting.”</p>
<p>“It’s very pink,” Jensen says side-eying the square pink confection on the plate. </p>
<p>“So judgy,” Jared says. “Don’t be a cake racist. Cakecist. All cakes are yummy and it’s pretty.” </p>
<p>“I think you’ve had too much sugar, Jared, you’re not making any sense,” Jensen says sardonically and takes a bite. </p>
<p>“Tasty!” Jared says after he finishes his mouthful of the pink cake. “But I don’t think it’s really what we’re looking for.”</p>
<p>“Mmm-hmm. I thought as much, but it never hurts to try something new. I’m thinking you’d enjoy something more…robust. This is a chocolate stout cake with Irish cream buttercream filling and topped with an Irish whiskey infused ganache.”</p>
<p>It is as heavenly as it sounds and goes on their short list. </p>
<p>The next few flavors, chocolate espresso, and coffee and cognac, also make the list of finalists. The remaining flavors are all very tasty but none stand out. Key lime coconut, white cake with blueberry filling and white buttercream frosting, </p>
<p>After tasting a dozen cake samples, they can’t agree on one. Jensen looks vaguely nauseated and Jared feels keyed-up from all the sugar. He’ll need to go for a run or head out on his mountain bike to burn off all this energy. Or he could fuck Jensen stupid. He likes that idea infinitely better. </p>
<p>“Well,” Ms. Devine says thoughtfully. “You both seemed to enjoy the coffee and cognac as well as the chocolate espresso and Irish cream buttercream frosting the most. How about I combine the two? A dark chocolate espresso cake, with Irish cream buttercream filling wrapping it in a Jameson-infused fondant. I can use whatever whiskey you prefer, it doesn’t have to be Jameson.”</p>
<p>Jared turns to Jensen. “Jameson would go better with the Irish cream filling than either of our scotches. Just use Gold Reserve or the 18.”</p>
<p>Jensen nods. “Gold Reserve was discontinued, but I think we have a bottle or two we can give you to use. Would that be okay?”</p>
<p>Ms. Devine gives a warm smile. “Whatever you ask, gentlemen, I can do.” </p>
<p>As they are leaving Jared sends a text to Colin in all caps: CALL YOUR DAD.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days before the wedding The Rosewood Mansion on Turtle Creek closes to the public. Jensen and Jared didn’t need all of the mansion’s 142 rooms—only eighty people received invites to their wedding—but bought them out nonetheless. They wanted no unauthorized people in the hotel. Security for the wedding and at the mansion itself was tight. The Organization’s own security force was supplemented by that of the Marchesi Family, who were honored guests, furthering the bond between the Ackles Organization and the Marchesis. No one without an invitation and a special QR Code would be permitted inside the Rosewood. The guest had to present both, not just one. As it was the local Dallas media was camping out in front to get shots of the guests as they entered the hotel. </p><p>They had checked into the penthouse suite on the ninth floor. Members of the IC would be arriving sporadically within the next few hours. After that other high ranking members of the Organization and finally other guests would be arriving. Samantha was fluttering around the venue working with their events coordinator to see to décor and other little details. With the big details of the wedding sorted and Ms. Smith taking care of the little ones, Jensen had more time to stress about where the fuck his son was. The wedding was hours—seventy two—away now and Jensen still had not been able to contact Colin.  His worry about the boy was increasing each time he called and got no answer. Colin was supposed to arrive home in the next day or so for his tux fitting with Mark Sheppard.  </p><p>As the concierge walked them to the penthouse, Jensen leaned to whisper to Jared, “Colin called you recently?”</p><p>Jared’s gaze locked with his for a moment, meticulously groomed brows coming together for a faction of a second in a concerned frown. Jensen’s gut tightened. He had his answer before Jared spoke. “No. He’s probably packing and shit.  Don’t worry, Jense.  He’ll be here.” </p><p>Jensen felt Jared’s big hand low on his back, the touch soothing him a tad, but not erasing his growing worry. </p><p>The penthouse suite was nearly 3000 square feet, light and airy. The wide floor to ceiling Palladian arch windows would provide a spectacular view. There was a kitchen with a cozy corner dining area with a plush L-shaped couch. Tasteful black and white prints hung on the walls. Cream colored sofa and matching club chairs in the living area. There are built in shelves with books and objet d’art on them. Jared wanders off to explore while Jensen listens to the concierge’s spiel with a bland smile.</p><p>“If there is anything you require, gentlemen, please do not hesitate to ask,” the concierge said. “We at the Rosewood are thrilled and honored you have chosen our hotel to host your wedding. May you both have many happy years ahead of you.”</p><p>Jensen peeled off four one hundred dollar bills and handed them to the hotel porters who brought up their luggage. </p><p>“Thank you very much.” He shook their hands and flashed a smile. They returned his smile and departed. Jensen turned to the concierge. “My fiancé and I would like a bottle of Glenfiddich, eighteen years old, and Macallan twenty-five years old, can you get them for us, please?”</p><p>“Of course, sirs, not a problem,” the concierge said. Jensen shook his hand, passing him a couple of hundred dollars, then closed the door, and went in search of Jared. </p><p>He wasn’t in the living area or the bedroom. He was about to check the bathroom when he spotted him out on the rooftop terrace. It was furnished with a wicker couch and chairs and a distressed wood and glass topped coffee tables. Jared was lounging lazily on the couch, long legs spread wide, lighting up a fat Cuban cigar. Jensen’s heart sped up as he observed the man he loved, the man he would marry in 72 hours. A month ago it seemed unreal, but the nearer the wedding got the more the reality sunk in. Jared Padalecki would become Jared Ackles. They would be bound together legally forever. It didn’t seem long enough.</p><p>Jensen strolls out onto the terrace. He leans against the door frame and crosses his arms over his chest. “Not sure smoking is allowed.”</p><p>Jared exhales a plume of fragrant cigar smoke and fixes Jensen with a sardonic expression. “I do whatever I want.” </p><p>Jensen shivers, dick plumping up. He licked his lips, watching as Jared sucked on the fat cigar and blew out another column of smoke, head tilted back exposing the elegant throat. Jensen closed the distance to stand in front of the sexiest man he had ever known. Jared curled his index finger around the cigar and removed it from his mouth. His heated gaze rakes Jensen’s body, fixing on his growing chub tenting his slacks. </p><p>“Want some help with that, baby?”</p><p>Jensen’s throat was dry and he tried to swallow, couldn’t, and nodded. “Yes, Sir, please.”</p><p>“C’mere. Got a nice seat for you.” Jared cupped his crotch and squeezed it.</p><p>Jensen climbs onto Jared’s lap, legs bracketing Jared’s slim hips. He wraps his arms around Jared’s neck, knots his fingers in Jared’s long soft hair. Jared’s strong arms come around his waist, big hands spanning Jensen’s wide back. He lowers his head as Jared tilts his head up and their mouths collide in a fervent kiss, teeth nipping at lips, tongues delving into one another’s mouths. He can feel Jared’s hard length beneath him and he fucking aches to have it inside him. </p><p>He pulls back, breaking their kiss. “Please, Sir. Can I ride your cock?” He gives a little teasing bounce.</p><p>Jared’s eyes gleam and he smirks. “Got lube, baby?”</p><p>Shit, Jensen inwardly curses. He clambers off Jared and rushes back into the suite. He rips into his smallest piece of luggage, tossing shit everywhere in search of his toiletry bag. Of fucking course it’s at the bottom. He opens and upends it. He grabs the bottle of lube and races back out to the terrace. He staggers to a stop at the decadent sight that greets him. In the short amount of time Jared has shucked his slacks and shirt. He’s got that fucking cigar in his mouth, smoke drifting up from the glowing end, and his cock in his hand slowly stroking the delicious hard length, while he fondles his balls with his other. </p><p>“Better get that hole ready for me,” Jared drawls around the cigar. “My hands are kinda full.”</p><p>Jensen strips out of his clothes, eyes latched on Jared’s big cock, the thick vein on the underside, the head leaking. As Jensen watches, Jared’s thumb teases another drop from the slit. He’s torn between wanting it in his mouth as much as in his ass. </p><p>He flips open the cap on the bottle of lube and squeezes some out on his fingers. He reaches behind himself and rubs his hole. Jared pulls on his cigar and lazily strokes his dick all the while watching Jensen play with his ass, eyes dark with desire. </p><p>He quickly jams one finger, then two, then three in his ass. It’s good but not enough. Fuck wanting to suck Jared, as good as that is, he <i>craves</i> that cock in his ass, craves being stretched wide and stuffed full. </p><p>“So eager, aren’t ya, baby?” Jared asks. “Need what I got right here, don’t ya?” Jared takes a deep drag off his cigar and exhales a column of smoke. He looks exactly like what he is, an arrogant and dangerous man.</p><p>Jensen is so turned on he can’t breathe. He nods. </p><p>Jared stops stroking that beautiful dick, removes his cigar from his mouth, and rests his arms along the back of the sofa in invitation. “Come take it.”</p><p>Jensen feels weak in the goddamn knees as he closes the short distance between them. He climbs back into Jared’s lap. He grips the base of Jared’s cock and guides it to his slippery hole, and lowers himself down on it, eyes rolling back and moaning at the initial sting. A deep groan rumbles up from Jared’s throat. His eyes on Jensen are smug as hell and pupils so wide his eyes look like obsidian.</p><p>Jensen lifts up and sinks down establishing a smooth rhythm. Jared watches him, smoking his cigar, occasionally tilting his head back to groan or sigh in satisfaction, but otherwise offering no help, letting Jensen fuck himself.</p><p>“Love watching you ride me, baby. You take what you want, what you need; then I am going to <i>wreck</i>...that…ass.” Jared reaches back to grab one of Jensen’s asscheeks, then gives it a hard smack.</p><p>Jensen moans. He clenches his inner muscles, speeding up, rotating his hips seeking the spot inside him that will have him seeing stars. The fact that Colin has been out of touch for days, the fact that they are fucking in broad daylight, although the terrace is somewhat private, someone across the way could see them. He doesn’t care. He wants Jared. He wants to come, wants Jared to fulfill his promise to wreck him. But Jared always does. </p><p>“Fucking slut,” Jared sneers and smacks his ass again. Jensen flushes all over. His heart beats out of control in his chest. Sweat trickles from his brow and down his face. How is Jared still so in control when Jensen feels like he’s coming undone? He loves that he can do this to him, get him to let go, and forget everything, lose himself in sensation and pleasure, existing only with Jared—for Jared.</p><p>“What do you say to Sir, for letting you use his cock for your pleasure?”</p><p>“Thank you, Sir. Thank you.” Jensen pants. “Love your cock, Sir. So fucking big, feels so fucking good inside me.” </p><p>Jared nods magnanimously and brings his cigar to his mouth for another deep drag. Jensen is turned on and infuriated at the same time. Jared and his fucking aloof exterior while Jensen bounces and writhes on his cock. The bastard. Jensen’s fingers grip Jared’s shoulders tighter and he rides even harder, the smack of their bodies colliding, so loud and dirty. Jensen rocks his hips so Jared’s cockhead rubs over his prostate on each downstroke, pleasure cascading down his spine. Jared is sitting so far back that Jensen cannot even get friction on his poor aching cock from Jared’s washboard fucking abs. He lets out a little frustrated whimper. He can feel his orgasm tickling his balls, but he can’t quite get there. </p><p>“Please, Sir. I need to come. Please touch me. Make me come for you, Sir. Please.”</p><p>Jared’s chuckle is low and liquid and menacing. He takes a pull off his cigar, with one hand while with his other he strokes down Jensen’s sweat-slicked chest to tweak a nipple. Jensen throws his head back as pleasure ricochets through him pushing him closer to what he knows will be a mind-blowing orgasm—they always are with Jared. He whimpers. It’s still not enough. He knows Jared wants him to beg.</p><p>“Sir, please. Your hand o-on my cock. Please Sir. I need to come so bad. It hurts. Please, Sir.” He’s lost the rhythm of his ride now, just grinding down hard against Jared’s cock, seeking fulfillment just out of reach. </p><p>“Poor, baby. Your Sir never wants you to be in pain.”</p><p>Jared curls his big hand around Jensen’s cock in a tight fist and jerks him hard and fast. Jensen moans at the delicious friction. Jared’s thumbnail teases his slit and that is it. Jensen throws his head back and comes hard, shooting thick ropes of jizz all over his and Jared’s chest and stomach. </p><p>Jensen slumps forward; breathless, boneless from his orgasm, and, oh, Jesus fucking Christ, Jared <i>deadlifts</i> Jensen as he stands up, cock still buried in Jensen’s ass. The amount of hot this is is ridiculous and the smirk on Jared’s lips tells Jensen that he knows it. Jensen wraps his legs tight around Jared’s hips and arms around his neck and holds on. </p><p>Jared gets them to the bedroom and lays Jensen down on the pristine white comforter, cock slipping from Jensen’s body. As soon as Jensen is flat on his back Jared grips his wrists and holds him down. </p><p>“You got what you wanted. Now, I’m going to get what I want.” Jared’s voice is dark with desire. </p><p>Jared thrusts in hard and Jensen cries out. He fucks into him, hitting the right spot every time. Jensen is long past the time when he can get hard with little refractory period, but he lays there and enjoys the sensation of Jared reaming his ass. </p><p>“Oh, God. Yes. Please. Anything you want, Sir. Anything. You can do anything to me, love you so much.”</p><p>Jared fucking growls. He hooks his arms under Jensen’s knees and hikes his legs up higher so he can thrust in even deeper. Jensen’s eyes roll back in his head as Jared’s strokes increase in speed and intensity. </p><p>“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Jensen moans wantonly as Jared fucks him hard and deep not caring at all about Jensen, just using him for his own pleasure. It shouldn’t be hot but it is. Everything Jared does to him, and with him, is hot. Jared knows how far to go, how much he can take, and push. It’s never enough and too much at the same time. </p><p>Jensen is folded in goddamn half, thighs pressed to his chest, and ankles around his ears. He really is too old for this. His muscles and ass are going to be complaining about this rough treatment tomorrow. It’s so fucking hot, so fucking dirty, and that just makes it so much better. Right now Jensen does not care. He doesn’t care about anything. Sweat drips down from Jared’s hairline, trickles down along the sharp line of his jaw. Jensen levers himself up and licks away the salty drop. </p><p>“I’m so fucking close, baby. You want this load?”</p><p>“God, yes, please, Sir. Always want it.” He knows Jared isn’t going to last long, not with the frenetic pace he has set. Jensen scratches his nails down Jared’s back, feeling the flex of his muscles, the sweat coating his skin. He grips the firm cheeks, fingers dipping into the crease, and rubs over the tightly furled muscle between. Jared howls as he spills deep inside Jensen. </p><p>After his orgasm recedes, he collapses on top of Jensen, panting wetly against his neck before pulling out and rolling to his side. Jensen feels the flood of Jared’s cum leak from him.</p><p>“Think sex will still be this hot once we’re married?” Jared asks cuddling Jensen close. </p><p>Jensen huffs a laugh, tucking his head under Jared’s chin, he plays absently with the hair on Jared’s chest. “I can’t imagine a time when sex with you won’t be hot. When we’re ninety it’ll still be intense.”</p><p>“Calling it now. We die fucking. Hearts explode in our chests as we come.”</p><p>“Not a bad way to go,” Jensen muses. </p><p>“What say we go test out that big rain shower in the bathroom?” Jared says after a beat.</p><p>He is sticky with sweat and cum. “I think that is a great idea.”</p><p>After a very thorough shower, and an even more thorough rimming and blow job from Jared in said shower, they are seated in the dining area, wrapped in soft fluffy bathrobes, and enjoying brunch.</p><p>The worry that Jared had temporarily blasted from his mind rolls back in like the reliable tide. In a little under 69 hours from now he and Jared will be getting married and Colin is <i>still</i> off the grid. </p><p>“I wish Colin would return my calls. Have you checked your messages?” He’s trying to enjoy the spinach, heirloom tomato, and goat cheese frittata, but his guts are back to churning with nerves.  “Yes, and still nothing from the kid. You <i>know</i> I’d tell you if I heard from him, Jense,” Jared’s voice is soft with concern, gaze equally so. Jensen knows Jared is trying to hide his own worry from Jensen. He notices that Jared isn’t eating his blueberry baked French toast with his usual gusto.</p><p>Jensen sets his fork down and slouches back into the crook of the corner. “I know Colin keeps to himself a lot, but this is different. This close to our wedding. I don’t want to think something happened to him but I’m not sure what else to think.”</p><p>Jared pushes his plate away and slides closer to Jensen, puts an arm around him and tucks him close. “I don’t think it’s that,” Jared says voice solid and stern, a little bit of Sir creeping in and Jensen can’t help but respond to it, be soothed by it, someone else taking control, taking on Jensen’s worry. “When Colin came home for break, he found me in the billiards room. He obviously wanted to ask my advice about something, something personal, maybe even relationship-y. You know Colin takes after you in that regard, keeps his intimate life very much on lockdown. If you want my honest opinion, I think he’s in love for the first time and our wedding is bringing it home to him.” </p><p>Jensen feels a knot of tension inside him lessen but not go away. Instead it brings to the surface another terrifying thought. “He has seemed kinda off since last summer, but more so during spring break. Maybe…maybe he was seeing someone and she hurt him. Hurt him bad. Maybe he fell into a depression or something.”</p><p>“What are you trying to say? You think maybe he’s <i>hurt</i> himself? No, Jensen, no way. You’re worried and thinking like that is only going to make it worse.”</p><p>“He killed that guy earlier this year, the one who was informing on his crew out there. Maybe he’s dealing with guilt and regret. Maybe who we are and what we do is really sinking in.”</p><p>Jared waves a dismissive hand. “If that was the first time Colin had to take somebody out, you might be on to something, but it’s <i>not</i>.”</p><p>“Maybe he can’t take the stress of being my successor. I know I’ve put him through a lot teaching him, putting him to work in all the rackets.” Jensen sighs and runs a hand over his face. </p><p>“Jensen,” that command in Jared’s voice again. “Stop it. Colin knows the score, always has, and he is okay with taking up the mantle.”</p><p>“So were you,” Jensen states.</p><p>“Yeah, but, unlike me, Colin is suited to the power. He’s running his own little branch of the Organization out there in Palo Alto. Whatever is going on with Colin,” Jared waves a big hand in an all encompassing gesture, “has to do with a woman. That is my gut feeling. Try to relax and think about something else. Petey will be here tomorrow.”</p><p>After twenty years Jensen will trust Jared’s gut instincts.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jared was struggling to keep from bouncing in excitement. Petey, with girlfriend Tara in tow, were arriving any time now. He and Jensen were waiting outside to be the first to greet them. He was excited to meet Tara after all the time Petey had talked about her in his letters. He seemed as in love with her as Jared was with Jensen. Jared could not be happier for his oldest friend.</p><p>“Just so you know, I’ve got my own suite on the sixth floor…well, actually, I have the entire floor to myself. We’re not gonna see each other the day before the wedding.”</p><p>“Jare—<i>what</i>?” Jensen gazes up at him, eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses, but his golden brows are furrowed and that luscious mouth is downturned.</p><p>“Its tradition. Can’t see each other 24 hours before the wedding. It’s bad luck.”</p><p>“You cannot be serious,” Jensen says in a deadpan that would make Petey proud.</p><p>“Oh, I can and I am. I got some shit to take care of on my own anyway. Groomzilla shit.” He tips Jensen a wink.</p><p>He can feel Jensen’s eyeroll. “Okay, ya diva. Also, I think the <i>actual</i> tradition dictates we aren’t supposed to see each other the <i>day of</i> the wedding.” </p><p>Jared just grins. He wants everything to be perfect for their wedding day. He has a visit with a stylist booked and a final fitting with Sheppard for his new wedding suit. He was so excited and happy about the look he had chosen. He couldn’t wait to see Jensen’s reaction to it. He was going to slay, as the kids said nowadays. Wait. Did they still say that? Probably not. </p><p>“I still can’t get a hold of Colin,” Jensen says, his voice is even and level but Jared can hear the worry laced through it. “Have you heard anything?”</p><p>Jared squeezes Jensen’s hand. “No, but you already know what I think. He wants to be left alone.”</p><p> Jensen sighs and hangs his head. “He wouldn’t not return all the calls and texts, Jared; not after nearly a week and not this close to our wedding.”</p><p>Jared bends slightly and presses a kiss to his temple, rubs his hand up and down Jensen’s back, feels the tension coiled in the muscles under the silk. “You said he was due in today; so, if he doesn’t show up after today we’ll go out to Cali and find him. We’ll postpone the wedding if we have to.” He kisses Jensen’s temple again. This wedding is the most important thing to him, but Colin is the (second) most important thing to Jensen. Jared will do anything to smooth that crease of worry from between Jensen’s brows and lift the tension from his shoulders. </p><p>“Jare….” Jensen’s gaze is so full of love and regret.</p><p>“It’s <i>okay</i>,” Jared says and bends, taking Jensen’s mouth in a kiss.</p><p>“You bastadahs cahn’t even wait ‘til tha weddin’ night?”</p><p>Jared pulls back from Jensen’s soft mouth at the basso rumble of Petey’s voice. Beside him, Jensen smiles fondly and shakes his head.</p><p>A big black Navigator has pulled to a stop and Petey is climbing out of the back. Jesus. Had Jared actually forgotten how massive Petey was? He is still a towering man, but in the last five years Petey has put on some weight, he’s softer, pudgier in the middle, but, with his frame he wears it well. His hair is still halfway down his back, still black, but there is plenty of silver mixed in. He’s also sporting a full thick black beard that could give him a menacing air, but his wide smile and kind eyes soften the effect; he looks as content as Jared has ever seen him. </p><p>“Petey!” Jared says gleefully. The years fall away and he’s ten years old again, being befriended by a friendly giant with jet-black hair. </p><p>“Jarahd!” Petey wraps his arms around Jared and squeezes the breath from the body, and lifts him from his feet in a herculean bear hug. “Finally makin’ it legal aftah all these yeaahs.  Damn happy for ya.”</p><p>He returns Jared to the ground and turns to Jensen. </p><p>“Jensen, man. Good ta see ya.” He slaps his big hand into Jensen’s and gives a firm shake and a bright smile.</p><p>A rush of hotel porters have appeared and extract luggage from the Nav and pile it onto push carts. </p><p>“You, too, Pete,” Jensen says. “Who is your lovely companion?”</p><p>Beside Petey is a petite woman in her late thirties, with long black hair and a gothic look about her, with her dark eye makeup and deep red lipstick. “This is Tarah, my Goddess.”</p><p>“Aww, Pete, you fuckin’ sap,” Jared says.</p><p>“Tara VanFlower,” the woman introduces herself and gives them each a firm, no-nonsense, handshake. “Peter talks about you two all the time. So great to put faces with names. Very handsome faces, too, pictures really don’t do them justice.”</p><p>“After staring at Petey’s ugly mug for five years I’m sure we’re a refreshing sight.”</p><p>“Shut tha fuck up, Jarahd,” Pete says. “Fuckin’ smahtass.”</p><p>Being back home in Brooklyn seems to have caused Petey’s accent to thicken. It makes Jared smile.</p><p>“Well, welcome to Texas, Ms. VanFlower, and please enjoy all the Rosewood has to offer,” Jensen says with a charming little bow. “Spa sessions, room service, and the mini bar will all be paid for by the Ackles Organization.</p><p>She returns his bow with a cute curtsey and sashays into the lobby, the squadron of porters following behind.</p><p>“All rigaht, whaht’s wrong?” Pete inquires after Tara has disappeared into the sprawling hotel.</p><p>“Jensen’s son has been incommunicado for almost a week. We’re worried something happened to him.”</p><p>“Awah, shit. Anythin’ I can do?”</p><p>Jensen shakes his head. “No, this is Organization business, Pete. You and Ms. VanFlower enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>“All rigaht, but if ya need an extrah paiah of fists, you call.” He tips them a wink and heads into the hotel.</p><p>Jensen and Jared watch the big man walk away. “He’s so happy. I knew he sounded like it in his letters, but seeing him….”</p><p>Jensen nods, puts an arm around Jared’s waist. “He is,” Jensen agrees. “Seems he found the peace he was looking for. I’m glad for him.”</p><p>“Me, too.” Jared gazes down at Jensen and sees that the creases of worry are back on Jensen’s brow. He doesn’t have to see the green eyes to know they are clouded with worry. “You know we’re gonna find Colin and everything is gonna be okay,” Jared says. “Have I ever broken a promise to you?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jensen cannot fucking sleep. He’s knotted up with worry. He’s getting married to the only man in the world for him tomorrow. But said man in question has gone into full-on Groomzilla mode and made it an edict that he and Jensen not see each other before the wedding. Which…fucking ridiculous. After they had dinner with Pete and Tara last evening, Jared had gone up to the sixth floor, effectively cutting himself off from Jensen until their wedding ceremony tomorrow at three in the afternoon. After twenty years together almost 24/7, he can deal with not seeing Jared. He can. Besides, he can call him or text him. It’s not like Jared believes this superstitious shit, he’s just being a bit of a diva. Jensen thinks it’s kind of adorable so he’ll play along, but he’s lonely in this big penthouse suite. He does miss falling asleep to Jared’s deep even breathing, his big warm body next to him, and the scent of him in his nose. More than that, he’s anxious without Jared, especially with Colin still being missing. He doesn’t think Jared is gonna stand him up or go missing. Nothing like that. He needs Jared to keep away the anxiety that comes with the dark and call him back from the nightmares that still haunt him. </p><p>What really has Jensen knotted up with worry is he still hasn’t had any contact with Colin. None. Not a call or even a text. Since Jared has gone off to do whatever last minute things he needs to take care of, he’s been calling Colin pretty much every hour. It doesn’t even ring, just goes straight to voicemail. Jensen’s pretty sure he’s about filled up the fucking kid’s inbox. Where the hell was that bastard? If something has happened to him…. </p><p>Sighing, Jensen grabs his phone and dials Colin yet again. And again it went immediately to voicemail. Jensen ended the call and dialed Jared. Jared, as Jensen knew he would, answered on the first ring.</p><p>“Should be sleepin’, Jense,” Jared’s voice sounded lazy and sleepy, his Texas twang thicker than usual.</p><p>“Can’t. He’s not here Jared. Today was the eighteenth. Colin was supposed to be here the seventeenth. And no one has heard from him.  I’m scared, Jared.” It costs him a bit to admit he’s beyond “worried” and actually scared. He can’t stop the tremor in his voice. Besides Jared, Colin is the other person in the world he would do anything for.</p><p>“It’s okay, baby,” Any trace of sleep that was there moments ago is gone now. “Have you talked to his crew out there? Kathy? Nick? Alex? Dylan?”</p><p>Jensen gets himself in a sitting position and rubs a hand over his eyes. “No. Fucking oversight.”</p><p>“We got a lot going on,” Jared says dismissively. “Hang tight and lemme do some calling. Okay, baby?”</p><p>Jensen says the only thing he can when Jared addresses him as such. “Yes, Sir.”</p><p>The call ends and Jensen feels a little better, knowing Jared is in control. </p><p>Twenty-five minutes later his cell rings again. He knows it’s Jared and fumbles to accept the call. </p><p>“Jense.” Just his goddamn name and Jensen’s blood pressure is already rising. Jared does not have good news.</p><p>“Jared. What is it?” Jensen pulls himself into a seated position, fingers tightening on the phone case, heart rate skyrocketing. </p><p>“You’re freaking out already.”</p><p>“Of course I’m freaking out!  My son is missing!”</p><p>“We don’t know that.”</p><p>“Oh? So you know where he is then?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But his friends do?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No!” Jensen tossed off the covers and gets himself out of bed; to do what he doesn’t know, but it feels better to be moving instead of sitting in bed while Colin is God knows where.</p><p>“I called his crew and the last time they spoke to him was when he was leaving Palo Alto for the wedding.”</p><p>That makes Jensen relax a bit. “Okay, so when? Yesterday? He on a flight?”</p><p>“No, he left California a week ago.”</p><p>The tension that had relented for a second was back and amplified. “A week ago! Jared, I expected you to find answers!” He ends the call and immediately dials Aldis. The line rings three times and Jensen feels like clawing his face off, but a glance at the clock tells him that Aldis is probably asleep. </p><p>“Boss? What’s wrong?” No jokes, no attempts to make small talk, straight and to the point. Aldis would help. </p><p>“My fucking son is missing! I need you to find out where the fuck he is. His car, his credit cards, his phone, even his fucking watch, trace all of them! Find him, Hodge!” He doesn’t wait for Aldis to respond. He ends the call and heads toward the closet. </p><p>Fucking Colin. Doing this shit. </p><p>He has gone long past thinking Colin is holed up with a woman somewhere fucking his brains out. Young or not there is still only so much sex a person can handle. </p><p>He’s well past entertaining mundane ideas that his phone is off or out of battery. Keeping in that line of thinking what if his phone was damaged somehow, dropped it in a sink when shaving or something. Still….there are ways to get in touch, landline phones, email, his friends’ phones, sky writing, smoke signals, message in a bottle, overnight delivery letter. Jensen realizes Colin is a child of technology and the thought of a landline phone or even the letter wouldn’t occur to him, but using a friend’s phone would. If nothing else Colin could just go out and buy a new fucking phone. The fact that he is completely AWOL is terrifying. </p><p>What if someone got to him, took him, and has been holding him hostage somewhere dark and cold for the last week? Jensen’s skin crawls from his own memories of being held in such a place. He still has issues with the dark and tight spaces but they aren’t as bad as they used to be. When Jensen went missing Jared and his guys immediately knew and went into action. Colin has been missing a week. He could be dead now. Dead. No. Not that. </p><p>Jensen takes a breath and blows it out. He tries to think rationally. If Colin had been kidnapped by an enemy or a rival there would have been some contact by now, some ransom demand. Something. There has been nothing. So maybe he can rule that out, or at least put it on a back burner. </p><p>Maybe he’s been hurt somewhere. In some kind of accident and lost his memory or something. Did that actually happen in real life though? Maybe not amnesia but maybe he has been dealing with some serious medical diagnosis and didn’t want Jensen to know. Maybe he’s sick in some hospital somewhere and that’s why there has been no contact. Fuck. Maybe he should have Aldis hack into the records of hospitals around the Palo Alto area. Maybe he was dealing with a mental health issue. Colin had seemed a bit distant the last time he came home on break in the spring. </p><p>Jensen should be thinking happy thoughts about his wedding in—he looks at the clock—thirteen hours, but instead his heart is pounding out of control and his mind is a mess of anxiety and worry about the young man who has come to mean so much to him. </p><p> </p><p><i>Jensen was relaxing in the parlor flipping through Jared’s latest issue of </i>GQ<i> and contemplating the secrets of the universe in his glass of Macallan. He absolutely wasn’t waiting up for Colin. That would be stupid. Colin was a grown man and had been working with the Organization for almost seven years now. Through the years Jensen has put Colin to work in varying parts of the Organization. After his freshman year at Stanford he put him to work with Kane’s loan shark crew. After his sophomore year, it was fencing and the chop shops, junior year it was the bookies. Now, it was with Tahmoh Penikett and Brock Kelly’s crew running guns. Colin excelled at whatever task Jensen set him to; he seemed determined to learn and prove himself. It was tremendous the way the kid seemed to blossom. And it was unnerving how he could switch from blond, blue-eyed smiling All-American good ol’ college student to cold blooded killer, because Colin had killed. He wasn’t like Jared in the regard that he liked to kill—Jared liked having control over someone’s life and death—Colin viewed it as Jensen did, a necessary part of business to keep order. Still, running guns was a different, more specialized, area. From the camouflage cargo, to trailers, rigs, routes, drivers, weigh stations and transfers there were always a lot of variables, but his operation was smooth. </i></p><p>
  <i>Colin had gone on his first run, riding with Brock Kelly, the number two man in the gun running operation. The young and eager guy that Jensen had called into his office so many years ago had transformed into a seasoned, capable, very loyal and trustworthy member of Jensen’s Organization. He and Tahmoh knew everything about their racket. They knew the ports the guns arrived in, the time, the day, they knew the boat and the boat captain that shipped them. They knew every rig and every driver. They knew the contents of every crate, down to the exact number of bullets. They did not suffer any attempts to cheat or undermine them gladly. Jensen felt confident in sending Colin to learn all he needed to from them.   </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hell, Jensen had been younger than Colin when he first worked with the gun running crew. It had been exciting, being in the cab of a rig and hauling ass down the interstate. Back when he had been eighteen he hadn’t even thought about all the shit that could go wrong on a run. Christ, he was going to give himself an ulcer. Jensen wonders if his father was this nervous when Jensen started working the gun racket. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The rig that Colin and Brock were in was due back at Transportation Solutions at eleven. Over and over Jensen’s gaze had strayed either to the stately grandfather clock quietly ticking away in the corner or down to the Audemars Piguet watch Jared had given him for their anniversary.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The gentle ticking of the clock and the excellent liquor combined to make Jensen doze off around two in the morning. The front door closing woke Jensen. It took him a second to remember where he was and why. He heard the soft click of heels on the marble foyer.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Colin? That you, son?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah, Dad,” his voice had a cynical lilt to it that made him think of Jared. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He follows Colin’s footsteps across the foyer, but instead of joining Jensen in the parlor and filling him in on how the run went, or chatting idly for a few minutes, he headed for the staircase to go up to his room.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jensen’s brows came together in a frown. That was odd. Could be Colin was just overly tired. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Come in here, please,” Jensen called. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The young man appeared in the archway of the parlor but didn’t come closer. Over the last few years Colin’s poker face has gotten pretty good, almost as locked down as Jensen’s own but there are still tells in his overall body language. Yes, there is fatigue there but a tension in his back, and stiffness in the set of his shoulders. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Everything went alright on the run?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah. Eight crates of AR 14s and 9s all delivered to the buyer. The funds transfer confirmed.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jensen nods but doesn’t speak, simply observes the young man. Colin has always been tight-lipped about his private life. Jensen understands, and respects that; he would never want to pry, but Colin seems upset, though he is trying hard to hide it. Jensen picks up on the subtle little twitch of a brow, the repetitive swallowing and the way Colin’s eyes cannot seem to meet or hold Jensen’s. “Colin. You can talk to me about anything. Tell me anything,” he prods gently.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Dad, you already gave me the sex talk, which I didn’t need, at eighteen by the way.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jensen finds it interesting that Colin’s first thought went to sex. Maybe he met a girl on the road, had a fling, and was missing her. Maybe he had a girl in California and was eager to get back to her. He would be leaving to start his senior year at Stanford in two weeks. </i>
</p><p><i>“Wear a condom is always good advice, Colin. It’s more than that, it’s the </i>tenet<i> of being sexually active.”</i></p><p>
  <i>“Dad. Just…don’t.” He does a good job of faking a cringe, but it’s forced. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sit down for a second, Colin. I want to tell you something my father told me.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He sighs but sits back down. “I don’t know if you are seeing anyone seriously, but know this, whoever you become involved with also becomes involved in what we do. I was lucky to find Jared, someone who knew the score and wasn’t afraid of the inherent risk in our line of business. The first man I fell in love with, well, he wasn’t like Jared.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Colin’s mouth opens and closes several times, like he wants to talk, but the words won’t come. Whatever is on his mind is about a girl. Jensen wonders if he or Jared are really qualified to dispense relationship advice, not because they are a gay couple and Colin is straight, but because on some level Jensen realizes the codependency between he and Jared isn’t what most people would deem “healthy”.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Dad, I love that you are trying to do the father/son thing, but I don’t need it. Honestly,” there is a tiny bit of impatience in Colin’s voice. “May I please head up to bed? I’m tired and I stink from being in a rig for thirty-six hours.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>While he can’t exactly call Colin out for lying, Jensen can, however, tell that the kid is hiding something. “All right,” Jensen says resignedly and dismisses him with a small wave. Colin doesn’t bolt from the room but he definitely moves with more haste than needed. </i>
</p><p><i>Jensen finishes off his scotch. He will let Colin have time; give him his privacy to sort things out in his mind, and be here for him when Colin decides to share whatever it is that is burdening him.</i> </p><p> </p><p>Jensen knows staring at his phone won’t make it ring, but he can’t make himself do anything else. If he could just get a simple “hey” from Colin it would feel like a boulder lifted off his back.</p><p>He thinks about that the last time he saw Colin. Had he seemed a little…off? No. Jensen is just looking back for any miniscule clues that could help him make sense of Colin disappearing. He had been quieter and kept to himself more. Jensen didn’t think he was imagining that. He sighs and rubs his eyes. Fuck. Maybe he <i>was</i> imagining it. Jensen didn’t fucking know anymore. He just wanted to know his son was okay.</p><p>Then he would kill Colin for putting him through this. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jared’s in his boxers, phone clutched in his hand, striding from one end of the suite to another. Jensen is worried, and possibly a little mad at Jared for not taking Colin’s disappearance seriously. Jared cannot take the idea that Jensen could be mad at him. He has to do something or try to. The only thing he can think of short of going to Cali himself, is use technology to find the little shit. Jared’s tech savvy, but the kind of investigating that needs doing requires more skills than just “savvy”. He needs a fucking hacker. Good thing the Organization has the two best in the world. </p><p>“I know, Little Jay,” Aldis’ voice was calm but serious and Jared could hear the clicking of a keyboard in the background. “Mr. Ackles already called me. I’m on it. I’m looking through his credit card receipts now. Last time he used the Black Card was ten days ago to pay for his first year of law school tuition. Nothing since then. Last charge on any of his other credit cards was twenty bucks at a Starbucks on 82, so the one close to the school.”</p><p>Jared hasn’t felt this useless in five fucking years, since Jensen had been kidnapped.</p><p>“The GPS on his BMW?”</p><p>“I’m not getting anything after May eleventh. Last position was Santa Ynez Street, his house.” </p><p>Fuck. What if someone, knowing how wrapped up he and Jensen were bound to be in wedding details, chose that moment to strike and took Colin? Was Jensen right?  Was Colin not just incommunicado but actually missing?  Had someone taken him after all?  If that turned out to be the case Jensen would <i>never</i> forgive him. Ever. His guts roil. </p><p>More furious keystrokes come over the line. “What I’m doing now—Lindberg is as well—is tapping into CCTV footage and traffic cams, in and around Palo Alto to look for his license plate. He’s still driving the BMW roadster, right?”</p><p>Jared smiles despite himself, like Jensen, Colin also loves his BMW. Even though Jared thinks his new Alfa Romero is the superior car in the family. “Yeah. Any pings on his cell?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Jared thought as much but hates the finality of knowing it. “What if you can’t find him through the traffic cams?”</p><p>“Doubtful. It’s 2025, Jay. Even bumfuck Nebraska has traffic cams. Only way would be if he changed cars for some reason. His sporty little car will show up somewhere. You and Jensen need to keep in mind that this will take time. We are sorting through so much footage right now just in the Palo Alto area. I know you don’t want to hear that but it’s the way it is. We can build a search program to look for his license plate specifically but it will still take time to compile the data.”</p><p>“Yeah. Sure. I’ll pass it along to Jense. Do what you can as fast as you can, Aldis.”</p><p>“Will do, Little Jay.”</p><p>Jared ends the call and runs a hand through his hair. Shit. They are going to have to postpone the wedding until Colin’s whereabouts are known. He would hate to do it, but Jensen wouldn’t be able to enjoy their day with Colin somewhere out there. </p><p>When they find him, and Jared knew they would….he would fucking kill him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>“Whaddya hear, whaddya say,” Colin greeted as he came into the billiards room.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jared flashed the kid a grin. He had introduced Colin to the films of Jimmy Cagney some time ago and since then that had been Colin’s customary greeting to Jared. He stepped back, aimed and pitched the dart at the board. Not a bulls eye but close. “Hey ya, Kid.” He put the remaining darts down and gripped Colin’s hand in a firm shake before bringing him in close for a back-pounding bro-hug. “Still stylin’ and profilin’. Gucci?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“God, Dad was right. You are a label queen.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jared smirked. He liked high fashion. So fucking what? “So, I’m right. It is Gucci. Looks nice on you.” He takes up the darts again, holds a few out to Colin. “Wanna play?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Pool?” Colin asks drifting over to the rack of cues mounted on one wall.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jared smiles, loving that he and Colin can share this. “I promise to take it easy on you,” Jared selects his cue, examines it, finding it satisfactory, proceeds to apply a little talc to his hands. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Big talk for an old man,” Colin shoots back selecting a cue and chalking the tip.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As they play Jared can’t help but notice that Colin’s either not trying at all or he is very rusty. He observes Colin as they play and as though the kid seems to be trying his damndest to act like everything is normal, Jared notices the line of tension in his back and shoulders, and the way he will catch Jared’s gaze for a second before his eyes shift away, or times when Colin seems to be gearing up to say something then comes out with some low-effort trash-talk. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jared trounces him easily. He wants to gloat about it but doesn’t because something is on Colin’s mind, distracting him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Good game, Jay,” Colin says and returns his cue to the rack. He wanders over to the wet bar. He opens the mini fridge and pulls out a bottle of water; he grabs the Glenfiddich and a tumbler for Jared.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jared plants himself on one of the barstools and takes the offered glass of scotch. “Chevy, you okay?” Jared asks pinning the young man with his gaze. He doesn’t want to press or pry, Colin, like Jensen values his privacy, but the way Colin is acting is piquing his curiosity. Twenty-three is a bit old to be falling into the teenage angst phase.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He shrugs. “Yeah. Dad tell you I got accepted into law school?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jared smiles. “Sure did, kid. We’re both so damn proud of you.” He lifts his glass in a salute. “You like working the gun crew?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Yeah. They, uh, they’re good guys.” Colin flashes a smile, it’s a true smile if a bit shaky with nerves. Nerves? Jared hasn’t known Colin to be nervous about any line of work Jensen assigns him to. Usually it’s the opposite. He’s always eager to learn and prove himself. Has that changed? What the hell is up with this kid? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“They know their shit and don’t fuck around. Easily one of the best put together crews. All the rackets are smooth, no doubt. Dad runs all this shit. I just…” he runs a hand through his hair. Jared catches a glimpse of fear in Colin’s eyes before the kid averts his gaze again. Jared thinks he understands. Colin is afraid he won’t be able to fill Jensen’s very large shoes. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> “Jared….” Colin’s voice is soft, uncertain. “Do you…. Did…. How…? ”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jared’s brows come together and he flashes the kid a bemused smile over the rim of his tumbler. “Pick a question, Chevy.” He takes a sip of his scotch.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You and Dad have been together forever already.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Practically,” Jared says with a grin. Not even forever with Jensen will be enough. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Colin chugs his water and runs his hand over his mouth before seeming to find his words. “Was it easy falling in love with him?” His eyes dart all over the room, like a bearing in a pinball machine. </i>
</p><p><i></i>Ahh<i>, Jared thinks, understanding beginning to dawn. Colin has got him a sweet little thing somewhere. She better be good enough for Colin. He has become a great man and no doubt would treat any woman that wins his affection like a queen. He doesn’t know if this is the first time Colin has been in love, the kid keeps tight-lipped about that, but Jared surmises that this is the first person Colin believes he could be serious with. </i></p><p>
  <i>“Easiest thing I ever done. He was all I wanted the moment I met him.” Just thinking about Jensen and his heart is racing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Did he ever….”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What? Colin, just spit it out. You can ask me anything. No judgment. No pressure.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Colin sighs heavily and seems to pull into himself. “It’s not important. Forget it. Thanks for the game.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jared watches the young man leave the billiards room. Jared wished the kid had talked to him a little more. It’s obvious something is weighing on him. Jared’s best guess is something in the love or boudoir department. Colin needn’t ever feel unsure or embarrassed with him; Jared has seen and done (almost) everything. Still, Jared understands there are some things a man just has to deal with on his own. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>The beginning riff of Metallica’s <i>For Whom The Bell Tolls</i> coming from his phone pulls Jared from the past. He snatches up his phone. It’s not Aldis, but Jensen. His stomach drops.  If Jensen has gotten some horrific news about his son….</p><p>“Jense?”</p><p>“I can’t do it, Jare,” Jensen’s voice is soft, saturated in regret. A wave of nausea rolls over Jared. “We have to postpone the wedding. I have to find Colin.”</p><p>“Yes. Of course,” Jared is quick to reply.  He’d expected nothing else. Had been about to call Jensen and tell him the same thing. “We’ll get the guys together and head to Cali. It’ll be okay, Jense, I swear.”</p><p>“I love you, Jared, and I’m sorr—”</p><p>“Don’t say it, baby.” Jared scrambles around looking for his .357 and wallet. “After we find him we can go to Vegas and elope. I’ll be up at the penthouse in five. I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen has tried his best to be patient with Aldis and Lindberg. He understands that it takes time to collate all the results of their searches—nothing showing up at hospitals or morgue records, thank fuck—but he cannot sit on his hands anymore. The wedding is roughly thirteen hours away now and they can’t wait anymore to postpone the wedding. After he got off the phone with Jared, Jensen had called the IC and other high ranking members of his Organization to the penthouse. </p><p>Jared, as he promised, arrived five minutes after their phone call.  He takes Jensen in his arms and holds him tight. “It’s gonna be okay,” he whispers.</p><p>Jensen pulls back slightly and gazes up at the man he loves.  “I’m sorry.” Jared’s lips part, probably to tell Jensen to stow his apology, but Jensen needs to say it.  Jensen understands, even if Jared himself doesn’t, that this wedding, their marriage, cements in Jared’s mind something he has been missing since he was ten years old, a real family of his own.  “I’m sorry for ruining your day, because even if it is <i>our</i> wedding this day means so much to <i>you</i> and I hate that I’m taking it away.” </p><p>Jared tilts his head to the side and his expression is so full of naked adoration and gratitude.  “I love you so damn much, Jense. If I have to, I’ll move heaven and earth to find Colin. If something has happened to him, whoever is responsible will never know even a second’s peace.”</p><p>The door to the penthouse opens and the IC arrive. They all look sleepy and their clothes are rumpled. Tommy Blue and Mad Mike seem to be in actual pajamas. Jensen realizes that it is after midnight but his guys dropped anything they were doing to come to him.</p><p>“Are we having an impromptu bachelor party?” Mad Mike asks obviously not picking up on the tension in the room.  “Coz if we are then I’mma need singles.”</p><p>Tommy nudges his partner and shakes his head. The heads of the rackets file in soon after the IC. First is DJ Qualls, a lanky man in his mid-thirties who ran the gambling operations. Next were A.J. Buckley and Travis Wester, who ran the Fencing and Chop Shops. Tahmoh Penikett and Matt Cohen, and, following them, Brock Kelly and Jake Abel, who ran the smuggling and gun running operations, were last to arrive. </p><p>Whereas the IC are more relaxed in manner and dress, these men took care to dress more formally, in button-ups and slacks. Everyone was attentive and respectful.</p><p>“Gentlemen,” Jensen begins. Jared is beside him, hand low on his back and pressed tight against him. “I apologize for rousing you from sleep or disturbing your night. I would never do so unless it was important.” The men assembled all make dismissive noises and hand-wave Jensen’s apology.</p><p>“For the last week, amid all the chaos of last-minute wedding details, I have been unable to contact my son Colin. Jared hasn’t heard from him. No one in my Inner Circle has either. I hate to think the worst, but at this point I’m not sure what else to think. So, until I can find Colin, and ascertain why he has pulled this little disappearing act, Jared and I have decided to postpone our wedding.”</p><p>Shocked whispers and chatter fills the room, like an insectile buzz. The relaxed faces tighten with tension and mouth turn down into grimaces; concerned and serious, ready to be called into action. These men are Jensen’s most trusted soldiers and they will go to battle for him. </p><p>“Sir.” A quiet masculine voice speaks up. </p><p>Jensen turns to see Brock Kelly addressing him. Beside him is Tahmoh, who seemed to be urging Brock to be quiet. Colin had worked with both of them throughout the summer and this year when he would come home for breaks. It was possible they knew something Jensen didn’t.</p><p>“Mr. Kelly?” Jensen inquires. </p><p>“I’m telling you, man, <i>don’t</i>,” Tahoma urges Brock. </p><p>Brock shrugs Tahmoh off and approaches Jared and Jensen. His face is set and determined but his eyes are fearful as they bounce between Jared and Jensen repeatedly before settling on Jensen. </p><p>“Mr. Ackles, sir. I think I know why Colin has gone off the grid.”</p><p>Behind him Tahmoh is shaking his head and looking regretful. Other Organization members draw back several steps, wanting to distance themselves from the potential traitor in their midst. The Inner Circle men all tighten ranks around Brock, however.</p><p>Jared is the first to act. Charging forward, fisting his hands in Brock’s lapels, and hauling him in. “You know something about Jensen’s son and you’ve kept quiet?” Jared shakes him hard. </p><p>Jensen crosses over to Jared and lays a hand on his bicep. “Jare.” He wholly understands Jared’s anger at someone for keeping any information about Colin, or his whereabouts, from him, but at the same time what Brock has to say may, or may not, be of importance. If it turns out to be of import, then Jensen will turn Jared loose. </p><p>Jared roughly releases Brock but pulls out his .357 and nonchalantly points it at him. </p><p>“Talk. Now,” Jensen orders.</p><p>Brock visibly swallows and his eyes cautiously watch Jared and his massive fucking hand cannon. “You had Colin working for Tahmoh and me this last summer. Mostly Colin worked with me and we connected, despite the age difference.”</p><p>Jensen’s brows drew together. The inference, the color that was steadily rising in the man’s face all put Jensen’s hackles up. He wasn’t liking the vibe he was getting from Brock right now: guilty, remorseful. If Colin had developed feelings for Brock, and Brock had used them, took advantage of him to try and move up the ladder, Jensen would want his head on a plate, and Jared would fucking give it to him—probably wrapped in a big pretty bow. </p><p>“‘Lin and I have similar backgrounds, so we’d talk about that at first. I was trying to be his friend and mentor him, but the more time we spent together the more I liked him and he liked me and it went beyond friendship. There was an attraction building. I didn’t want to act on it. Your respect and trust in me means <i>everything</i> to me, sir.” </p><p>Jared cocks his gun, the click of the hammer being drawn back makes Brock jump. “Don’t try to ingratiate yourself,” Jared’s voice is subzero and Brock shudders. </p><p>“Did you molest my son?” Jensen asks, voice low, as he absorbs this information and reads the subtext in Brock’s words. He thinks about how Colin has been so quiet and awkward the last time he had seen him. An even more repugnant idea presents itself to Jensen, and he’s the one fisting his hands in Brock’s lapels. Maybe Brock came on to him and wouldn’t take no for an answer and Colin was ashamed or embarrassed. “My son is missing because you <i>raped</i> him!” </p><p>“No!  No, sir!  <i>Never</i>!” Brock says, appalled, but the blush rising in his sharp cheekbones darkens and his eyes tell the truth. </p><p>“What the fuck did you <i>do</i> to him?” Jensen shakes the shit out of the other man. All his worry and fear collide now that he has someone to focus it on. He longs to bury his fists in this man’s face, break his fucking legs, cut his dick and balls off and shove them down his goddamn throat so he chokes on them. It has been over a decade since Jensen has done any dirty work himself, but that doesn’t mean he has forgotten how.  “You tell me now or I’ll take you to The Ranch and you’ll <i>never…stop…screaming</i>.”</p><p>Brock’s eyes widen and drift to Jared and the color runs from his face leaving him a sickly corpse-grey. “We slept together, yes, but I <i>never</i> forced him!  I wouldn’t!  I love him! I thought he felt the same for me, but he’s been pulling away for the last few months, not returning my calls or texts, and…and he’s missing now and it’s my fault.” </p><p>“You fucking know where he is!  You tell me now, goddamn you, and I’ll let Jared kill you fast!” </p><p>“I don’t know, Mr. Ackles, I swear I don’t! Please! I’m just as worried as you are about ‘Lin. I’ve been going out of my mind trying to contact him and blaming myself for whatever he’s going through with all this between us.”</p><p>Everyone’s attention in the room is riveted to them and they are all frozen, as if they had looked upon the Gorgon’s face. </p><p>He can feel Jared press to his back, feel his hot breath along his cheek, feel the tension coiled inside him like a spring waiting to snap. All Jensen has to do is say is one word and Jared will unleash <i>hell</i> on Brock. Jensen feels Jared’s hand move, feels the barrel of the gun sliding along his waist as Jared presses it into Brock’s crotch. </p><p>“Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, please, God,” Brock begs. His eyes are wide and sparkle with tears. Jensen relishes his fear, drinks it in.</p><p>“God’s not here,” Jared’s voice is flat and dead, the voice he employs during interrogations.</p><p>“Dad!” Colin’s voice, so deep and commanding captures everyone’s attention in the room. “What the hell is going on?” He strides into the room full of confidence, back and shoulders straight not at all resembling the unsure and distracted young man Jensen had last seen. “Jared, put your fucking gun away,” Colin orders, even going as far as to cover Jared’s gun hand with his own and <i>force</i> it down. His hard eyes scan the room. “Everyone but Brock, my dad, and Jay get the fuck out. <i>Now</i>.”</p><p>Jake, Matt, Tahmoh, Travis, AJ, and DJ all immediately leave, obviously picking up on the new authority Colin is projecting. The Inner Circle men, however, glance at Jensen. Jensen gives a curt nod of confirmation and they too depart. </p><p>After they are gone, Jensen wraps Colin in a tight hug. His abject relief at seeing his son alive and unharmed makes Jensen weak. Days of tension and trying his best to keep the dark thoughts away run out of him. </p><p>He pulls back, hands clamp on the young man’s shoulders and fixes him with a critical penetrating stare. “Where the fuck have you been?” Jensen asks, voice steadily rising as he asked the question, the worry melting away and being replaced by anger.</p><p>“I told you—”</p><p>“You did not!  I haven’t heard from you in over a goddamn <i>week</i>. No one has!”  </p><p>“I <i>did</i>.” Colin shoots back, not raising his voice but there is an icy hardness that Jensen hasn’t ever heard before. Who is this man standing in front of him? He looks like his son, sounds like him, but there is a new, more in control, more commanding presence about him. It makes Jensen proud, because that trait is something which cannot be taught. It has to come from inside, and Colin has found it. “I sent you a voicemail, sir, saying I was going through something heavy, but to not worry. I was sorting it out but instead of flying home I was going to be driving and I would be out of touch for the week.”</p><p>“I never got a goddamned voicemail!  I wouldn’t be this fucking close to losing my damn mind if I had!  Or postponing my wedding!”</p><p>“I sent it, Dad!  I swear it. I would never want you to worry or cancel your wedding. You haven’t have you?” His eyes move from Jensen to Jared.</p><p>“We were about to and then head to California to track your fucking ass down, <i>kid</i>.” There is relief in Jared’s voice but also a tone that says ‘you are not the Big Boss Man yet’. Jared has mellowed a touch in the last few years, but there is still a demon in him that Colin will <i>never</i> be able to command; only Jensen has that power. </p><p>Colin bows his head for a moment, obviously understanding all of this. When he lifts his head again and finds their eyes, this new more assured, more confident Colin is still there, but it is slightly chastened. </p><p>“I’m sorry I worried you guys. I needed time to myself. I had shit to sort out and deal with.” Jensen watches their interplay. Jared loves the kid, but he <i>will not</i> answer to him. It would worry Jensen if Jared didn’t plan on retiring when Jensen did. That would be in another twenty years—maybe ten. He knew Jared cherished a dream of retiring to the Bahamas and becoming a beach bum or living on a houseboat. Jensen wanted to give him that—had already put feelers out about buying a small island in the Caribbean—but he also wanted them to be young enough to enjoy it.</p><p>Colin cuts his eyes to Brock, who looks as relieved as Jensen feels. Jensen tries to dismiss the very obvious warmth and affection in Brock’s eyes as he gazes at Colin. Colin stands beside Brock, places a hand low on his back. “We need to talk.”</p><p>“’Lin, if….”</p><p>“Later.” He turns his attention back to Jensen and Jared. “You guys are still getting married tomorrow, right?”</p><p>“And it ain’t “tomorrow” now, Kid.  It’s more like in,” Jared looks at his watch, “twelve hours.”</p><p>Colin drops his head.  “I’m so sorry, you guys. I was supposed to be here earlier, but had a goddamn flat, then traffic was a fucking nightmare because of some construction and I had that fitting with Sheppard. I never meant to ruin your wedding.”</p><p>“It isn’t ruined, Colin. We’re still on schedule, though it is going to be tight.” Jensen turns to Brock. “I need to speak to Colin privately. Mr. Kelly, would you leave us, please.”</p><p>“Yes, sir, of course.” Brock hesitates for a moment; then, with a gesture that is achingly familiar, Brock places his hand over Colin’s heart and kisses his temple. Colin closes his eyes and a small smile tilts up his lips. Brock inclines his head to Jensen and Jared and leaves the room. </p><p>In high school and through college Colin had only dated girls, not even a hint he had an eye for men. Jensen can understand, at least a little, why Colin had seemed distracted and distant the last time he came home. He was dealing with falling in love, possibly for the first time, and compound that with falling in love with another man. Jared had also told him that Colin seemed to be having issues with his love life and had tried to ask Jared for advice, but Jared, like Jensen, assumed Colin had been asking about a woman. He doesn’t care with whom Colin finds his happiness but he can’t lie and say that the age difference between Brock and Colin doesn’t bother him, but Colin is twenty-three, soon to be twenty-four, old enough to know his own mind. </p><p>“Colin,” Jensen says and the young man’s eyes snap to his. “I understand, better than anyone, the desire to keep your private life to yourself. I am not going to intrude, just answer me this, son. Anything that happened between you and Brock was with your full and complete consent. No pressure, no coercion, no threats, no demands, no emotional blackmail <i>at all</i>.”</p><p>Colin’s gaze does not waver. “No, sir. Never. I’m in love with Brock.”</p><p>Jensen nods, accepting that. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jared lay in bed, trying to get some sleep while he can. Now that Colin was back he felt lighter and more at ease than he had in days. Jared wasn’t sure about the development between Colin and Brock.  He would take his cues from Jensen about it. Jensen seemed cautiously accepting. Jensen—and himself—only wanted Colin to be happy. He certainly seemed to be, in that quiet way that Jensen had about him when he was happy. Jared saw so much of Jensen in the young man. When Colin had entered the room and fearlessly pushed Jared’s gun away from Brock, Jared registered the shift in Colin. From apprentice to master. From boy to Man. In his time off the grid Colin had come firmly into his own as heir to Jensen’s throne. Jared could acknowledge it and respect it, but he would never bow to it. He bowed to one man and one man alone—his husband-to-be. </p><p>He glances at the clock. Two twenty-three in the morning. T-minus eleven and a half hours until he was a married man. He had seen Sheppard earlier in the day for his final fitting. His appointment with the hair stylist was tomorrow—rather <i>today</i>—at noon. So he should have plenty of sleep, except he couldn’t fall asleep. </p><p><i>Jensen</i>. He missed him so much. Even if he was just three floors away, and had left the penthouse half an hour ago, Jared felt as if some vital part of him was missing. It probably wasn’t healthy to be so attached to another person, but Jared never claimed to be a normal well-adjusted guy. </p><p>He reached out, grabbed his phone, and dialed Jensen. He just wanted to hear his voice. Maybe they could stay on the phone until they fell asleep. </p><p>“Jare? You okay?” Jensen asks and his sexy raspy voice is a balm.</p><p>“Yeah. Just missing my baby.” </p><p>“I miss you, too, Sir,” Jensen sighs out, full of longing.</p><p>Ridiculous, but it makes him happy that everything he feels, Jensen feels as well. He smiles and he doesn’t need a mirror to know it is a completely dopey besotted smile. “Did I wake you?”</p><p>“No. Even though I need to, I can’t seem to go to sleep.”</p><p>Jared feels guilty for still enforcing his no-seeing-each-other-before-the-wedding edict. He knows Jensen has anxiety with the night and dark. Knows he still has nightmares sometimes and the scare with Colin might cause some bad dreams. His heart lurches at the idea of Jensen waking up screaming and Jared not being there to help him. Jensen doesn’t sound scared or anxious; so, maybe he’s okay in that regard, but after sleeping beside someone for twenty years it’s hard to sleep alone. </p><p>“Maybe I can help you fall asleep,” Jared lowers his voice a register and reaches down to cup his dick. “Mmm, how ‘bout you get that pretty dick out and play with it for me, baby.” </p><p>“Sure you just don’t wanna come up and play with it yourself, Sir?” He can hear Jensen shifting, the rustle of sheets, hears Jensen’s soft sigh as he takes himself in hand.</p><p>Jared’s own dick swells at the sound. “No, baby, no seeing each other before the wedding. Jerk yourself off for your Sir. Don’t be quiet about it either. I wanna hear every moan, every sigh, and when you come I wanna hear you <i>scream</i>.”</p><p>Jensen moans, a little breathy helpless whimper, and Jared’s cock twitches. He idly strokes himself, rolls his balls in his hand. He doesn’t plan on getting off tonight; he’s saving it for the honeymoon. “You leaking, baby?”</p><p>Another moan, louder, higher. He can hear the soft slick slap of Jensen jerking his cock. “Yeah,” a breathy sigh.</p><p>“How about you play with those cute little nipples for me?”</p><p>A sweet liquid moan flows over the line. Jared closes his eyes, picturing Jensen spread out in the king bed, stroking that pretty cock, pinching his sensitive nipples. Lights on enough to illuminate the majority of the room and to see the pink blush that Jared knows stains Jensen’s fair freckled skin.</p><p>“Want me to lick ‘em, baby? Bite ‘em with my teeth?” Jared asks, voice a bit rougher. </p><p>Louder shuddering moan. “Yes, Sir. Please.”</p><p>“Mmmm,” Jared rumbles, his cock his throbbing in his hand but just gives little teasing strokes. “My mouth so hot and wet on your chest. Haven’t shaved, gotta good scruff goin’ on, gonna rasp against that soft skin of yours while I kiss and lick your nipples, but you like it, don’t you?”</p><p>He can hear Jensen shifting restlessly over the line, the slap-slap of his hand on his cock picking up speed. “Sir, yes. Please. Please.” </p><p>“So sexy the way you beg for me. Please, what? Tell your Sir what you want.”</p><p>“Sir, may I, please, play with my hole?”</p><p>Jared bites his bottom lip, his cock kicks and a bead of precum oozes from the slit. His balls are not gonna be happy with him for putting this off, but it will more than be worth it the first time he makes love to his husband. “Yes, baby. Lick your fingers, get ‘em good and wet and think of my tongue up your ass.”</p><p>“Ahh!” Jensen moan is garbled. Jared can hear the wet sound of Jensen sucking on his fingers.</p><p>“So good for me, baby. When I get you on that beach, I’m gonna tongue-fuck you ‘til you scream. Then, I’m gonna shove my big cock so deep in your tasty ass you won’t be able to breathe. Gonna fuck you hard and fast, fill you up with my cum. Its gonna be a big load, too, because I’m not allowing myself an orgasm until it’s with you.” His dick feels like an iron rod in his hand; precum leaks steadily from the nearly purple tip. He releases his cock and clenches his hand in the duvet; the other grips the phone almost hard enough to crack his phone case. He licks his lips, feels sweat trickle down from his hairline. “After I’ve come, I’m gonna lick it out of you—”</p><p>Jensen whines, whimpers, cries out. Jared imagines him writhing on the bed, cock in his hand, fingers in his ass, sweat pearling on his blushing skin, biting that luscious bottom lip, eyes squeezed shut. So fucking hot. </p><p>“Yeahhhh,” Jared drawls out the word. “Like that idea, don’t ya? My baby is so <i>dirty</i>. That makes Sir very, very happy.” It also makes his balls feel like they wanna burst. “Gonna lick my come from your ass and feed it back to you.”</p><p>“Sir!” Jensen cries, sounds utterly wrecked, breathless, helpless “Sir! I’m so close.”</p><p>“I can tell,” Jared says. “Stroke that dick. Fuck that perfect ass with your fingers. How many you got up there now? Three? Maybe four? Still not enough for your greedy hole, is it? No, you need this dick.” </p><p>“Oh God. I’m gonna come. Can I come, Sir? Please, let me come, Sir. Please.” </p><p>“You can come, baby.” </p><p>Jensen wails as he comes and Jared sighs and closes his eyes, drinking in his sweet sounds. Jesus his cock hurts, but he meant what he said. He wasn’t going to allow himself to get off until he and Jense were on their honeymoon. He listens to Jensen coming down from the high of his orgasm. Imagines the streaks of come splattered on his chest, his cheeks so pink, eyes dazed from his climax.</p><p>“You okay, baby?” Jared asks after Jensen’s panting breaths have subsided. </p><p>“Mmmhmm,” Jensen sighs. Jared can feel the weight of his fatigue through the phone line. He wants to gather him up and hold him as he falls asleep.</p><p>“Good. You go to sleep now, Jense. I love you and cannot wait to marry you.”</p><p>“Love you too, Jare,” Jensen says, slurs actually. “Hmm,” he gives a sleepy laugh. “Night Jared Pad-Ackles.”</p><p>“Good night,” Jared says softly and ends the call. He lies there, waiting for his arousal to cool, his cock to deflate a little. </p><p><i>Jared Ackles</i>. In mere hours from now his name will be bonded to Jensen’s, inextricably linked forever. It fills him with a bone-deep satisfaction. After a few more minutes of musing about it, he gets out of bed and walks to the en suite to take a very cold shower.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jensen was nervous. Why the hell should he be nervous? He and Jared had been together for twenty fucking years. Standing here before an altar ready to make vows shouldn’t be such a big deal, but somehow it was. His heart was pounding, his hands were sweaty, and his stomach was a little queasy. Colin was beside him, surreptitiously Jensen looks at the boy—man—beside him. He was glad that Colin now seemed to be at peace with himself. He wanted Colin to experience the kind of love he had for Jared and from Jared. Time would tell if Brock was as devoted to Colin as he had seemed. If he wasn’t…. Well, that was for another day and time. </p><p>The members of the Inner Circle were their groomsmen, Kane, Lazy Jase, and Stevie Guitar stood, with Colin, beside Jensen. Tommy Blue, Mad Mike, and Pete waited for Jared to come down the aisle.</p><p>Jensen’s eyes briefly find Pete’s, but Pete is gazing over at Tara sitting in the front row, looking comically besotted, and she gazes back at him with hearts in her eyes. Briefly, Jensen wonders if a trip to Brooklyn to attend a wedding might be in his and Jared’s future. </p><p>Their officiant was a judge named Richard Sali who was friendly with the Organization. He smiled a gentle benevolent smile. “No need to be nervous, Mr. Ackles.”</p><p>The string quartet that had been hired strikes up the song that Jared chose to walk down the aisle to. If it is the <i>Godfather Waltz</i> Jensen was going to fucking leave. But, no, of course it wasn’t. Jared, for all his love of the mafia and this gangster lifestyle, loves nothing more than class and taste. Jared loves heavy music so Jensen expects something by Beethoven, but after the first few bars he recognizes the song. It is not Beethoven. It isn’t anything by a classical composer. </p><p>“Dad…is that…<i>Metallica</i>?” Colin leans in to whisper.</p><p>Jensen cannot help the ridiculous grin. It is it absolutely is Metallica, but it is their best known ballad one that encompasses everything Jared feels for Jensen and vice versa: Nothing Else Matters. Jensen’s racing heart, his queasy stomach all quiet. There could never be anyone in the world for him. Jared understands him, Jared will fight for him, kill for him, and if he had to, die for him, would do it all gladly. </p><p>The two violins, viola, and cello swell and Jared appears at the head of the aisle. Jensen gasps at the sight of him. Thunderstruck as he realizes Jared has <i>cut</i> his long beautiful hair. No more does it hang to his shoulders in stylish angles around his face but is clipped short at the back and sides, the silver at his temples very visible now, the little length left on top has been styled into a modern pompadour. </p><p>Next, Jensen takes in Jared’s suit. He knew Jared hadn’t been happy with the monochrome black and white tux they had originally picked out. Jared, ever the fashionista, has chosen slacks, shirt, and jacket in a silvery grey—coordinating with their wedding colors of royal purple and platinum— while his waistcoat and tie are pale pink with a woven silvery paisley pattern. </p><p>How is it that Jared makes Jensen feel underdressed for his own fucking wedding as he stands here in a fifteen thousand dollar bespoke tuxedo? That haute couture bastard.</p><p>Pete leans in close to Jensen. “Your boah makes pink look gooahd.”</p><p>Jensen grins but does not take his eye off of his soon-to-be husband. Jared could make a potato sack look good. </p><p>When Jared reaches the altar, he winks at Jensen and mouths “good?”</p><p>He is the sexiest man Jensen has ever seen, utterly devastating with his new haircut and wedding suit. Jensen smiles, feeling his eyes begin to sting. “<i>Incredible</i>,” he mouths back.</p><p>“Friends, family, honored guests, we gather here today to wed Mr. Jensen Ackles and Mr. Jared Padalecki…..”</p><p>Jensen kinda zones out as the officiant begins the ceremony. All he can focus on is Jared’s big warm hands holding his, his hazel blue eyes overflowing with love, and wobbly smile. Jensen is not going to cry. He’s not. He’s…<i>not</i>. Ice-Cold Ackles does not cry—not even at his own wedding to the most perfect, amazing, and loyal man in the world. </p><p>“Gentlemen, if you would like to recite your vows,” Judge Sali says giving them a warm smile. </p><p>“Jense, my life was rough before I met you. I got by. I existed. I met you and everything changed, like you were a charm, a talisman, and I began to <i>live</i>. For twenty years you have been a constant in my life. I treasure every day because I get to wake up next to you. All that I am, all that I have, is because of you, my reason, my talisman, my dearest and only love. So, from this day, until the end of my days I will love you, protect you, fight for you, and always put you first because you are <i>everything</i> to me.”</p><p>Jensen’s chest is so tight and painful, too full of emotions he has to try and put into words. He closes his eyes, takes a breath to center himself. He can feel the tears as they leave a scalding path down his cheeks. When he opens his eyes he can see everything he’s feeling reflected in Jared’s eyes.</p><p>“Jare, before I met you, I thought I knew what love was. I didn’t. I didn’t know love could be this intense and all encompassing. With you, I don’t have to be something I’m not. You don’t just compliment me; you complete me, and make me strong. I don’t know what I’ve done either in this life, or another one, to deserve your love and devotion, but I promise, now and forever, to be worthy of it; to always be there for you, treasure you, support you, keep you safe, and guard your secrets because that’s what you do for me, and never ask anything in return. I love you with every breath in my body and will do so now and until I draw my last.” Jared’s grip on Jensen’s hands increases almost to the point of pain as Jensen mentioned his last breath. Jensen grips his hands back just as hard. </p><p>“Gentlemen,” Judge Sali says, “The rings.”</p><p>Pete hands Jared his ring, while Kane gives the one he will slip on Jared’s finger. The rings are platinum from Cartier. Engraved inside Jensen’s is the word ‘Baby’ and ‘Sir’ inside Jared’s.</p><p>“Jensen, place the ring on Jared’s finger and repeat after me, please. I give you, in the presence of these witnesses, this ring as a symbol of my love and seal of my vow.”</p><p>Jensen slips the ring on Jared’s finger and repeats the words. Jared does the same, except, he lifts Jensen’s hand and kisses the ring, while giving a little wink. </p><p>“By the power vested in me by the state of Texas I hereby pronounce you wedded for life. You may kiss your husband.”</p><p>Jared’s mouth is soft and warm as it takes Jensen’s in a tender kiss. Their guests are applauding. The IC hoot, catcall, and toss handfuls of confetti and glitter over them.  </p><p>“Honored guests, it is my supreme pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mr. Ackles!”</p><p>The quartet resumes playing <i>Nothing Else Matters</i>, as Jared and Jensen, with hands joined, turn to face their guests. For twenty years they have belonged to each other, though it was only known by those closest to them. Now, it was time for everyone to know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song Jared walks down the aisle to:</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJlbxvrhoz0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>